Maison de redressement de Tokyo
by Nini-sama
Summary: L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, à notre époque. Des personnes différentes mais qui, dans leur sauvagerie et leur non-respect des lois vont devoir cohabiter ensemble. Après, venez lire pour voir la suite... ou la fille qui ne sait pas résumer une histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. Heureusement d'ailleurs, surtout pour un certain petit baka qui sert à rien bwahahahaha (DarkJedusor comprendra)...  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

* * *

Un prêtre. Un comptable. Un terroriste amateur. Un gardien. Un psychopathe. Un sadique. Un amnésique volontaire. Un guide. Un traumatisé. Tous différents, mais pourtant ils vont faire un bout de chemin ensemble...

Maison de redressement de Tokyo. Dans les hauts bureaux de la direction.

« -... plusieurs blessés. Aucun morts à signaler. Le coupable est en ce moment même conduit à la plus prestigieuse maison de redressement du pays, qui... »

Le doigt sur le bouton de la télécommande, la personne soupire avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Un léger sourire vient s'inscrire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lit une partie du profil psychologique de son nouveau pensionnaire:

« ... passionné par ce qu'il appelle "l'art véritable", il a cependant toutes ses facultés intellectuelles et présente même une intelligence tout à fait exceptionnelle. Nous dirons que sa susceptibilité est un déclencheur de crise de colère et d'envie de tout détruire assez... Impressionnante. Nous l'avons donc mis sous traitement, mais cela n'a pas l'air de le calmer, au contraire. »

« -Hin hin... Bande de psychiatres dégénérés. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut traiter ce genre de personnages. Ce ne sont pas des médicaments qui vont le faire changer. Loin de là. Tsss... Des diplômes plein les poches et pourtant incapable d'agir comme des gens intelligents. »

Toc toc

« -Entrez.

-Monsieur le directeur, le prêtre que nous avons accueillit hier s'est de nouveau scarifié. Nous l'avons placé en salle d'isolement pour le moment mais je pense que le changer de service serait sûrement mieux pour lui et pour les autres.

-Oh. Et bien faites ce qu'il vous semble le mieux pour lui. Dans quel service proposez-vous de la placer?

-L'unité 81?

-Tiens? Et pourquoi celui-ci et pas un autre?

-Et bien... C'est certain qu'il serait beaucoup mieux dans un service de psychologie. Mais à l'unité 81 il y a les deux gardiens les plus patients et les plus performants.

-... Dans ce cas c'est d'accord. Préparez le transfert pour demain matin.

-Bien monsieur. Dois-je prévenir le service administratif?

-Non, laissez je dois m'y rendre de toutes manières.

-D'accord. Au revoir monsieur. »

La porte se renferme dans un sinistre grincement, les pas du jeune gardien s'éloignent et c'est de nouveau le silence. Un silence oppressant, qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout.

« -Bon. Et bien allons annoncer la nouvelle à notre cher comptable. »

Il se lève, prend sa veste et sa serviette et sort de cette pièce qu'il trouve étouffante. Le bureau du comptable ne se trouve qu'a quelques pas du sien, et malgré l'heure tardive de la lumière filtre sous sa porte. Un sourire goguenard sur son visage marqué par le temps, il entre et s'assoit directement en face de l'homme qui pense à son travail plus qu'a sa vie privée.

« -Alors Kakuzu, toujours en train de bosser?

-Je dois terminer avant l'arrivée du nouveau pensionnaire.

-Tu sais tu pourrais le faire pendant qu'il est là aussi hein...

-Je sais. Mais je préfère finir avant. C'est tout. »

Le-dit Kakuzu s'acharne à compléter une feuille déjà pleine de chiffres en tout genre, auquel notre directeur ne comprenait strictement rien. Il leva donc les yeux et regarda le visage de sa plus vieille connaissance.

Dès que vos yeux se posaient sur Kakuzu, plusieurs idées vous venaient en tête: la première était celle du respect. C'est le genre d'homme auquel vous n'essaieriez pas de chercher des noises.

La deuxième, plus généralement répandue, était de changer de trottoir ou de ne surtout pas croiser ses yeux (yeux qui, de plus, vous fichaient une peur bleue avec cette couleur verte et rouge assez angoissante).

La troisième était de le fixer, de chercher des réponses sur le pourquoi du comment ses immenses cicatrices qui couvraient presque tout son visage et ses bras étaient arrivées là. Cependant, vous détourneriez vite les yeux de peur qu'il sache que vous le fixiez comme une bête de foire. Vous n'êtes pas suicidaire, n'est ce pas?

« -Et pourquoi êtes-vous là Madara-sama?

-Oh, et bien... Tu sais le prêtre là...

-Hum?

-Et bien il faudrait le changer de service. Ses gardiens propose de le mettre à l'unité 81.

-... Tu sais combien de temps cala va me prendre pour faire tout ces papiers?

-Si tu utilisait l'ordinateur, cela irait beaucoup plus vite.

-Je n'aime pas ces machines. Tu le sais.

-Oui oui.. Enfin bref, j'y vais. Le transfert du prêtre se fera demain dans la matinée.

-Le nouveau arrive aussi dans la matinée. Et il n'y a qu'une chambre.

-Parfait, tu les mets dans la même.

-D'accord. A demain Madara-sama.

-A demain. »

Madara sort de la pièce et se dirige vers le parking. Une bonne vingtaine de marches, de portes sécurisées et de « bonsoir » aux gardiens de nuit, le voilà devant son bijuu (euh non, son bijou XD): une Mazda MX5 blanche.

C'est la seule chose qui le maintient à son poste actuel. Parce que franchement, passer sa vie dans un bureau à repousser une secrétaire débile qui tente de vous draguer, c'est pas une vie. Lui ce qu'il aime, c'est le terrain.

Il était gardien avant, et ça lui plaisait. C'est certain que quelque fois c'était dur avec les cas spéciaux qu'il avait. En plus, le salaire n'est pas franchement énorme. Alors quand on lui avait proposé ce poste de directeur, avec une paie de fin de mois 5 fois plus élevée de ce qu'il avait avant, il avait tout de suite accepté sans regarder les conséquences. Et il avait regretté.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il roulait à toue vitesse sur la route dans sa sublime voiture, il oubliait tout le reste. Heureusement.

Il soupira et alluma la radio. L'air de rock qu'il lui pétait les tympans lui faisait un bien fou. Et un sourire alluma son visage lorsqu'il pensa à la journée du lendemain, qui allait à coup sûr être très mouvementée...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. Heureusement d'ailleurs, surtout pour un certain petit baka qui sert à rien bwahahahaha (DarkJedusor comprendra)...  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Le lendemain, sur le parking._

Un gardien de nuit, assez jeune, attendait la relève. Et apparemment elle était en retard. Mais bon, vu que c'était son premier jour (enfin sa première nuit) de travail, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait cependant hâte d'aller se coucher... Pour sa première "fois", ses supérieurs lui avait donner à surveiller l'unité 81, la branche la plus difficile de cette maison de redressement. Et cela n'avait pas été de la tarte, loin de là...

Un bruit de klaxon suivis d'injures retient son attention. Une petite voiture noire sans prétention se dirigeait vers le parking. Sûrement sa relève, enfin! Le véhicule percuta une poubelle avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas du jeune gardien. Et bien... Quel bel exemple de conduite... A ne surtout pas suivre.

Enfin bon, ses collègues lui ont dit que c'était un des deux meilleurs gardiens de tout les temps, il l'avait bassiné toute la nuit avec ça et c'est vrai qu'il était assez impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait l'une des deux légendes du métier.

Il ne fût pas déçu...

Le moteur se coupe, la portière s'ouvre et... Le gardien de nuit manque de faire une crise cardiaque. Et monumentale celle-la.

Devant lui se tient un... Ce qui ressemble à un homme. Déjà, la carrure en elle-même est impressionnante: le personnage doit bien faire dans les 1 mètre 90 si ce n'est plus, et tout en muscle. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui effraie le plus notre nouvel recrue... L'"homme" face à lui est... Bleu. Et ses dents sont... Pointues. Il est effrayant, vraiment effrayant.

« -B... Bonjour. Vous êtes euh... Hoshigaki Kisame?

-C'est bien moi! T'es nouveau non? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.

-Ou.. Oui.

-Oh, et bien j'espère que tout s'est à peu près bien passé.

-P... Par... Fait. »

Et... Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Kisame ricanât, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, souhaitée en plus de cela. Et oui, parce que franchement vous avez déjà croisé un homme-requin quelque part? Non? Ben c'est normal.

Kisame était fasciné pour ces animaux marins depuis tout petit. Vivant dans un quartier difficile, il a dû se battre pour s'imposer. Sauf que, lors d'une bagarre assez violente, il se fit casser les dents. Toutes les dents. Il faut avouez que ce prendre une barre de pied de barbecue dans la tronche dès 13 ans, alors que toute vos nouvelles et mignonnes petites dents viennent tout juste de pousser, ça fait mal. Emmené chez le dentiste par une mère paniquée et hystérique, il prit sa décision.

Quitte à se faire rejeter, autant avoir une apparence qui décourage au premier regard. Il demanda alors au dentiste de lui faire une opération... Spéciale dirons-nous. Ce dernier accepta, en échange de quoi Kisame devrait prendre soin de son fils. Quelques coups de limes plus tard, c'est un Kisame tout content qui sourit à sa mère, qui s'évanouit sous le choc. Normal quoi.

Pour sa peau, Kisame a dû économiser en faisant des petits boulots pas très correctes avant de pouvoir se l'offrir. Mais ce fût chose faite, et il en est très fier ce bougre en plus... Bien sûr, après la peau, ce fût les cheveux. Naturellement.

Sa carrure, il l'a acquise dans la rue, en se battant pour défendre le gosse du dentiste, puis dans des cours de musculation, toujours accompagné du gamin du dentiste, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Ben oui, avec un requin en guise de garde du corps, plus personne ne venait l'embêter à cause de sa petite taille et de ses cheveux roux.

Justement, le voilà qui arrive. Et en retard. La journée promettait d'être franchement marrante.

La voiture grise se gare, et le "gamin" comme l'appelle affectueusement Kisame, en sortit.

« -Bah alors mon petit Sasori, on est en retard?

-La ferme.

-hé hé... »

Maudissant en silence cette foutue vieille qui ne doit pas savoir où se trouve la pédale d'accélérateur, Sasori ouvrit la porte en ignorant superbement son soit-disant "ami", toujours en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

Ce dernier le rejoint rapidement dans les vestiaires où ils enfilent leur tenue réglementaire.

« -Rhô... Allez gamin, fait pas la tronche. On a un nouveau pensionnaire ce matin, ça va être fun!

-Tsss.

-Toujours aussi causant mister Freeze. »

Mister Freeze... Sasori frissonne discrètement sous sa chemise à l'entente de ce surnom. Seul Kisame peut l'appeler ainsi sans qu'il ne pique une colère noire dont il a le secret. Cela lui rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux.

« -Hey Saso, arrêtes de rêver et ramènes-toi. On est déjà en retard je te signale.

-Je. Sais. Merci. »

Par contre, seul le requin sait aussi bien le mettre de mauvais poil dès le début de la matinée. C'est le désavantage des amis...

Arrivés devant la grille de leur unité, les deux comparses montrent leur carte et entre... pour aussitôt ressortir. Kisame se tient les côtes, mort de rire comme jamais. Et même Sasori a un léger sourire sur le visage. C'est pour dire le comique de la scène qu'ils ont vu. Et... Qui continue de se dérouler, au grand damn de notre avare national.

« -RENDS-MOI CES FEUILLES DE SUITE ESPECE DE SALE PETIT MERDEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Par Jashin, t'as de la voix le vieux! Faut dormir la nuit tu sais?

-ET VOUS BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE!

-Mais... Monsieur... On ne peut pas, les médicaments ne font pas encore effet et... »

_De l'autre côté de la porte._

« -Ahahahahahaha!!!! Le pauvre, c'est un nouveau c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Il connaît pas Kakuzu lui ahahahaha! Tu crois qu'il y tient à son poste? »

Haussement d'épaule de la part de Sasori qui continue de regarder la mort du gardien en direct...

« -Comment ça a pût se produire? Normalement Kakuzu ne passe jamais par là, hein Saso? En plus il est pas chez nous habituellement l'autre aux cheveux gris...

-Je pense qu'ils ont dû le transférer cette nuit ou ce matin très tôt. Et Kakuzu devait certainement faire signer des papiers... »

Papiers qui ont atterrit directement entre les mains du prêtre Jashiniste. Et il n'est pas près de les lui rendre...

_Retour avec le comptable._

« -Rends. Moi. Ces. FOUTUS PAPIERS!

-Euh... ... Non. On dit s'il vous plaît pour ça. »

Kakuzu a l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il va étriper ce type. Ce petit con qui se prend pour un prêtre. Cet abruti suicidaire. Oui, c'est ça il est juste suicidaire. Et là il est gentiment en train de lui demander de l'achever. Ça doit être ça. Et bien, exécutons sa demande alors!

Notre Gripsou se tourne lentement vers le nouveau et futur ex-gardiens, il le fixe très méchamment avant de lui dire, sur un ton franchement... Angoissant:

« -Ouvrez. La. Porte. Immédiatement.

-Mais je ne... Enfin je... »

Et notre héros international arrive, j'ai nommée Kisame, évitant de justesse la mort par strangulation du déjà ex-gardien.

« -Donnes les clés, c'est à moi de prendre la relève. »

L'autre ne se fait pas prier, il les lui lance avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Kisame soupire, ouvre la porte et s'apprête à rentrer mais Kakuzu lui passe devant. Il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le seul occupant de cette petite pièce et tend la main, attendant son dû.

« -Donnes.

-T'as pas dis s'il te plaît.

-TU VAS ME LES DONNER OUI! »

Kisame re-intervient et re-sauve une vie (_superfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!!!! ... Désolé ^^'_), il se met devant Kakuzu et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« -Laisses-moi faire.

-...

-Bon. »

Il se tourne vers le résident, un grand sourire aux lèvres, histoire de l'intimider. Mais l'autre le regarde d'un air de totale indifférence, jouant avec les précieuses feuilles de Kakuzu.

« -Comment tu t'appelles toi?

-Hidan.

-Ok, alors maintenant Hidan tu vas gentiment me donner les feuilles, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je rendrais service à un putain d'athée.

-Hein?

-Non mais ça voit là, t'es qu'un pauvre gars qui ne connaît aucun moment spirituel, donc tes petites manières, ton joli dentier et l'autre vieux con derrière toi, tu te les fout au cul. »

Cette fois, c'est à Kisame de perdre sa patiente, et à Kakuzu de le retenir. Hidan reste assis sur son lit, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux finissent par se fermer, puis se rouvrir, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Il se lève et... Jette les feuilles dans les toilettes.

Les deux autres ne bougent plus, fixant d'un air abasourdi le doigt de Hidan qui appui lentement sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau. Le bruit que font les feuilles en passant dans le trou fait sortir Kakuzu de ses gonds. Tout se passe alors très rapidement.

Le comptable devient rouge, il pousse Kisame qui se rétame par terre avant de commencer à étrangler le coupable. Coupable qui devient violet. Nous avons donc dans cette cellule: un bleu, un violet et un rouge. Le tout formant un tableau plein d'harmonie et de plénitude... Bon, je divague là ^^'.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? »

Tout le monde se tait et regarde les nouveaux arrivants: Madara, un blondinet entouré de quatre gardiens et enchaîné comme un éléphant. Dans la cellule multicolore, plus personne ne bouge. Puis Kisame se redresse et explique rapidement la situation. Madara se tourne vers le coupable, la lassitude peignant ses traits.

« -A peine arrivé et déjà plein de soucis. Tu fais fort Hidan. Bravo.

-...

-Euh... Kakuzu?

-Hum?

-Tu pourrais le relâcher et le laisser respirer s'il te plaît? On soigne les gens ici, on les achève pas.

-Pardon.

-Kuf kuf kuf... Râh tu sers fort l'ancêtre!

-OH TOI JE VAIS TE...!

-Kakuzu, stop. On va arranger ça dans le calme, et sans violence.

-J'ai mis 4 putains d'heures à faire ses papiers! Et l'autre... l'autre...

-Bon abrège et arrête de pointer ton gros doigts sur moi, ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'était malpoli?

-BON HIDAN ARRÊTES! Demain matin et tout les jours pendant deux semaines tu iras dans le bureau à Kakuzu l'aider dans ses papiers.

-HEIN MAIS...!

-La ferme. C'est comme ça, alors pas de contestations ni de plaintes. Kakuzu, rentres chez toi. Et Hidan, pousses-toi. Fais de la place pour ton nouveau colocataire. »

Madara se décale pour permettre aux gardiens de déchaîner et faire entrer le petit nouveau.

« -Waow! Et ben, je savais que c'était mixte votre putain de tôle! »

**WLAM!**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ^^. Les autres ne viendront pas aussi rapidement, c'est juste que là j'étais malade, je savais pas quoi faire pis les reviews m'ont bien motivées =). Bisous et encore merci :p.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. Heureusement d'ailleurs, surtout pour un certain petit baka qui sert à rien bwahahahaha (DarkJedusor comprendra)...  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

* * *

Sasori et Kisame se précipitèrent sur le nouveau qui, malgré ses chaînes, tentaient de tuer Hidan. Ils réussirent néanmoins à le maîtriser assez facilement grâce à leurs expériences dans ce domaine...

Le blond, collé au mur opposé à celui du prêtre, regardait ce dernier d'un air vraiment... Mauvais. Presque cruel.

Madara s'avança et donna un trousseau de clefs à l'homme requin.

« -Eh ben. Ça commence vraiment fort Hidan. Bon, je pense que je me dois tout de même de te présenter ton nouveau colocataire de chambre...

-Mon... MON QUOI? »

Kakuzu (toujours là) pouffa, la justice étant pour une fois de son côté.

« -TOI L'ANCETRE T'ARRETES DE TE FENDRE LA GUEULE OU JE TE CASTRE!

-HIDAN! La fermes un peu à la fin... Kakuzu?

-Oui Madara-sama?

-A moins que tu ne souhaites mettre mon travail en l'air, rentres chez toi s'il te plaît...

-Très bien. A demain Madara-sama.

-A demain. Donc, comme je disais, voici celui avec qui tu partageras ta chambre pendant... Hum... Pas mal de temps dirons-nous. IL s'appelle Deidara, et...

-... et si jamais tu t'avises encore une seule fois d'insinuer que je suis une fille, je te mets mon service trois pièces là où je pense. Hum. »

Plus personne ne parlait, regardant le-dit Deidara avec des yeux ronds (ce qui était le cas de Hidan, très certainement étonné qu'une voix aussi grave sorte d'un corps aussi fin) ou amusés. Madara profita de ce petit moment de silence pour demander à Kisame de libérer Deidara de ces chaînes. Chose qu'il fit.

Le blond se frotta les poignets, devenus douloureux à force d'être serrer. Il regarda autour de lui, soupirant.

« -Bon, Sasori?

-Oui, Madara-sama?

-Tu t'occupe de ces deux-là pour la journée. Tu leur explique les règles à suivre, le déroulement des journées et tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent s'intégrer. Kisame, toi tu fais la tournée.

-Très bien.

-Je suis dans mon bureau s'il y a le moindre soucis. Je passerait ce soir pour voir les résultat de la journée. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il partit, laissant les deux gardiens... Dans la mouise.

« -Super.

-Hey! Parles pour toi gamin! Tu échappes à Dieu encore une fois! »

Au mot "Dieu" Hidan se réveilla immédiatement, se tournant vers Kisame, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« -Dieu??? Jashin-sama?

-Hum, pas vraiment. C'est un de vos camarades de l'unité 81. Il se prend pour Dieu, et il a entraîné 6 autres personnes avec lui. Ils s'appellent Pain.

-Et les autres ils s'appellent comment?

-Non, ils s'appellent tout les 7 Pain. Selon eux, ils sont une seule et même personne.

-Ils ne devraient pas plutôt être dans un asile?

-Et ben, pas vraiment. Tu as sûrement remarqué que les gens qui sont incarcérés ici sont coupable d'une tentative de meurtre. Toi par exemple, tu aurais été dans un asile si tu n'avais pas tenté de tuer tout ces gens...

-HEY! Connard je suis pas fou, je crois en Jashin-sama!

-Ouais ben c'est pareil.

-NON MAIS...!

-La ferme. Kisame, c'est à moi de faire tout ça. Vas voir Dieu.

-Grumph. Tu me le paiera Saso... »

Le regard déjà désespéré de ce qui l'attend, le gardien à la peau bleu sort, laissant les deux nouveaux au soin de son collègue.

Sasori se tourna vers Deidara qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant toujours l'endroit d'un air mauvais. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Hidan qui était toujours prostré à terre, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure au front (dû au magnifique coup de tête de son colocataire).

« -Bon, je vais chercher du désinfectant pour la blessure de Hidan, ne vous entretuez pas pendant ce temps. »

Et il partit à son tour, fermant la grille avec soin.

Hidan se leva et s'assit sur un des deux lits, souriant. Le blond daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui et, le voyant sourire, lui dit méchamment.

« -Pourquoi tu souris? Hum.

-J'ai pas le droit de sourire peut-être?

-Non. Pas quand t'es enfermé ici.

-Ici comme tu dis, c'est mieux que dehors pour l'instant.

-Pfft. [...] Et pourquoi tu dis ça, hum?

-Hé hé, tu deviens curieuse et bavarde... »

Deidara s'approcha, les poings levés.

« -Oï, sois pas si susceptible. Je vais te faire chier tout le temps que tu me frappes ou non, alors autant éviter des efforts inutiles.

-Tu sais que t'es con et chiant, hum?

-Ouaip, je sais. »

C'est à ce moment là que Sasori rentra. Il lança la bouteille de désinfectant au prêtre et désigna le deuxième lit du doigt, insistant silencieusement pour que Deidara aille s'assoir.

« -Et si je préfère rester debout? Hum.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu t'assois et c'est tout.

-Non. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un gars qui a la taille d'un nain. »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Deidara se retrouva les fesses à terre, un gardien calme et serein au-dessus de lui, debout. Ce dernier s'agenouilla lentement, de façons à ce que sa tête se situe à quelques centimètres seulement de celle du blond. Ses yeux qui étaient jusque-là à demi-fermés, étaient maintenant grands ouverts et plongés dans ceux du prisonnier. Ils reflétaient une haine et une colère qui aurait presque pût vous tuer d'un simple croisement de pupilles.

« -Écoutes-moi attentivement, des petits cons dans ton genre j'en vois tout les jours. Tu ne me fais pas peur, j'ai plutôt pitié de toi. Pitié de la vie que tu vas mener ici. Alors ne te mets pas à dos les seules personnes qui pourront t'amener ne serait-ce qu'une petite part de changement dans ce quotidien misérable qui est maintenant tiens. »

Puis il se redressa, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il tendit la main. Deidara la saisit et se releva, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il alla ensuite s'assoir sur le lit désigné plus tôt par Sasori, sous le regard moqueur du prêtre.

« -Bien, je vais maintenant vous expliquer le déroulement de vos journées. Elles se dérouleront toutes selon le même emploi du temps, donc écoutez attentivement. Réveil et appel à 7h00 pile, petit-déjeuner à 7h30, inspection des chambres à 8h00, douche collective à 8h30, de nouveau l'appel à 9h00, déjeuner à 12h00, activités selon vos comportement et les dates de 13h00 à 15h30, troisième appel à 16h00, dîner à 19h30, quatrième et dernier appel à 20h00, extinction des feux à 22h00. Des questions?

-Ouaip monsieur! On a le droit à la télé?

-... Je ne ferais pas de commentaires. Bon, présentation de la chambre et explication quant à l'inspection: les deux lits au fond doivent être faits au carré, les tables de nuit nettoyés le mieux possible, le matériel vous sera fournit en fonction de votre demande. Les toilettes qui sont à gauche de l'entrée nettoyés également. La chasse d'eau et ses alentours seront ouverts, donc ne tentez pas d'y cacher quoi que ce soit. Ce serait peine perdue. La table et les deux chaises au milieu devront être rangées, l'armoire à droite qui contient vos habits ouvertes et rangée. Une autre question?

-... C'est... C'est vraiment comme une prison ici. Hum.

-Il ne fallait pas faire de conneries. Oh, les douches sont donc collectives et je vous expliquerais le fonctionnement demain matin. Bien je vais...

Le regard de Sasori se bloqua sur Deidara: son visage efféminé, sa nuque blanche, sa silhouette parfaite, ses jambes longues et fines...

« -Ha. Ça va très certainement poser problème.

-Qu'est ce qui va poser problème??? Oï je comprends rien là!

-Il ne faudra pas se pencher pour ramasser la savonnette Deidara.

-Pardon? »

Le Jashiniste fixa le blond et comprit à quoi le gardien faisait allusion. C'est vrai que le physique de son coloc' allait faire des ravages...

« -Houla! Ça va se bousculer au portillon Deidei, va falloir faire gaffe...

-Je pense savoir me défendre... Vous en avez eu un petit aperçu tout à l'heure non? Hum.

-Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas provoquer un carnage. De toutes façons, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Nous avons un patient qui attire pas mal de regard ici...

-Mais on est combien dans cette unité de merde?

-16. Plus 2 gardiens de jours et 6 de nuits.

-Oï, tu veux dire que toi et l'autre bleu vous êtes les seuls pour nous surveiller la journée?

-Non, il y a plusieurs autres gardiens. Ils sont de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Pourquoi de l'autre côté, hum? »

Sasori soupira, il avait horreur de parler, et voilà que les deux nouveaux étaient des vrais pipelettes.

« -Parce qu'ils ont peur. Peur de vous, et aussi un peu de nous. De toutes façons, Kisame et moi sommes largement assez pour vous surveillez. Je pense que vous avez compris qu'ils ne faut pas nous chercher.

-N'empêche que Kisame s'est fait bousillé par l'autre con.

-Tu parles de Kakuzu je suppose? C'est le seul qui nous arrive à la cheville. Il état gardien avant, et à lui seul il a calmer 12 prisonniers en furies. Ne le sous-estime pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis "patients" en parlant de nous, et quand c'est les autres tu dis "prisonniers"? Hum.

-... Parce que. Le déjeuner va être servit dans dix minutes. »

Il sortit en fermant à clefs, laissant les deux nouveaux seuls.

Un grand silence prit place suite à son départ, silence que le prêtre prit soin de briser.

« -Oï. Pourquoi t'es là toi?

-J'ai fait exploser un immeuble.

-Ah? Et personne est mort?

-Non. Un traître a prévenu les flics à temps. Ils n'ont même pas apprécier mon art, hum.

-Ton quoi?

-Mon art.

-Tu trouves qu'une explosion c'est de l'art?

-Oui. Mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre même si je t'expliquais pendant trois heures.

-T'insinus quoi là?

-Je dis juste que tu n'es pas un artiste. Tu es un croyant. C'est pas complémentaire, hum.

-Tu ne l'es pas toi?

-Non. Je ne crois qu'en la beauté de mon art. Hum.

-Ok je vois. T'es aussi détraqué que l'autre qui se prend pour un Dieu. Je suis bien tombé moi...

-Et toi? Comment t'as atterrit ici?

-J'ai tenté de tuer ma famille. C'est un rituel nécessaire à ma religion, mais ce con de gosse à appeler les flics. J'ai même pas pût commencer ma prière que j'avais déjà les menottes aux poignets. Cons d'athées.

-... Et après c'est MOI qui suis détraqué? T'es un malade mental mon pauvre!

-Oï! Tu m'insultes pas blondinette! Tu hmprgfoiui... »

Le prêtre reçut le poing de l'artiste dans les dents, ce qui l'empêcha de finir correctement sa phrase. Au même moment, Kisame ouvrit la porte, poussant un chariot plein de nourritures. Il sépara les deux énergumènes en quelques secondes grâce à sa force surhumaine, les engueula et leur donna leur plat.

Les deux coloc' se réconcilièrent la bouche pleine, se souriant même entre deux grains de riz postillonés.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme Sasori leur avait dit: lentement. Les seuls moments où ils ne s'ennuyaient pas étaient lorsqu'ils se battaient et que Kisame ou Sasori venaient les séparer.

Vers 21h30, Madara entra à l'unité. Comme prévu, il demanda un résumé de la journée aux deux gardiens. Ces derniers relatèrent les faits de la journée passée dans les moindres détails, n'excluant pas les bagarres et provocations.

« -Bon, tout va bien dans ce cas. Essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se tuent pas quand même. Mais bon, ça devrait se dérouler sans gros soucis. »

Satisfait, le directeur sortit, bientôt suivit par les gardiens qui avaient finit leurs journées.

Les six gardiens entrèrent et prirent leurs places habituelles. A 22h00 précises, les lumières s'éteignirent. De faibles néons éclairaient les entrées de chaque cellules, permettant une surveillance constante des prisonniers.

En parlant de ces derniers, ils y en avaient deux qui, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil des justes, pensèrent la même chose...

« -Bon Dieu, qu'est ce que ça va être chiant... »

S'ils savaient...

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour les comms, encore une fois ^^. ça motive, un truc de fou Oo. Brefons brefons, j'espère que ce chapitre vous ira en attendant la suite ^^. Bisous et encore merci =p...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. Heureusement d'ailleurs, surtout pour un certain petit baka qui sert à rien bwahahahaha (DarkJedusor comprendra)...  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

**

* * *

**

_7h00, unité 81_.

Tout n'était que silence, mise à part les quelques discrets ronflements qui s'entendaient de temps à autre.

Une porte s'ouvrit, quelques mots furent échangés, puis...

« -DEBOUT TAS DE FEIGNASSES! ALLEZ PLUS VITE QUE ÇA! HOP HOP HOP! »

_Dans la cellule n°4..._

« -Hein? Que qui quoi?

-Humphr... »

Deux réveils différents pour deux personnes différentes. L'un enfonça sa tête encore plus profondément dans l'oreiller, l'autre s'assit en sursaut sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche de travers. Le blond tourna la tête, et lorsqu'il vit celle de Hidan, il ne pût se retenir et explosa de rire.

Il faut dire que la tronche du prêtre valait le détour: ses cheveux normalement soigneusement plaqués en arrière étaient hérissés et partaient dans tout les sens. Il lança un regard de la mort-qui-tue au jeune artiste avant de ses lever et d'aller faire ses besoins naturels.

Deidara, toujours en train de rire, vérifia que la planche de bois qui séparait les toilettes du reste de la pièce cachait bien tout, ce qui était -heureusement- chose faite.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se redressa, s'étira tel un félin, se frotta le haut du crâne et les yeux, se gratta le pectoraux gauche, se mordit le pouce droit, fit craquer ses deux gros doigts de pieds et, son petit rituel achevé, il se leva enfin.

« -Bah la vache Dei-chan, il t'en faut du temps pour te lever! »

Un grand bâillement fut la seule phrase du blond.

« -Hey! Salut les deux nouveaux! »

Devant la grille se tenait un Kisame tout souriant, très certainement heureux du réveil en fanfare qu'il leur avait offert.

« -La prochaine fois sale requin bleu je te fout mon pied au cul si tu nous réveilles comme ça!

-Hé hé... Tu devrais t'estimer plutôt heureux que ce soit moi et pas Sasori qui vous réveille... Enfin bref, voilà votre petit-déjeuner. N'oubliez pas de bien tout nettoyer pour l'inspection hein!

-Ok... Hum. »

Deux plateaux assez bien garnis leur fût donner, ils mangèrent en silence avant de se préparer pour la fameuse inspection.

« -Oï! Ton lit est mal fait, ça déborde du côté gauche!

-... Tu parles toujours autant, hum?

-Ouais, alors autant t'y habituer de suite ma belle!

-Grrr... Toi...

-Debout en face de vos lits, les mains derrières le dos. »

Sasori venait de faire son entrée, un calepin dans les mains. Il inspecta les toilettes, la table, leur table de nuit, puis les lits. Arrivé à celui de Deidara...

« -Le côté gauche est mal fait. Tu sera de corvée pour distribuer le courrier pendant toute la semaine.

-Hi hi...

-QUOI? Juste parce que ça déborde un peu il faudrait que je...

-Deux semaines. On continue? »

Le terroriste amateur bouillonnait intérieurement. C'était encore pire qu'avec sa mère. Bon Dieu, et Hidan qui se foutait de sa gueule en prime. Il inspira à fond, expira puis répondit, tout sourire:

« -Non, ce sera tout monsieur.

-Bien. Hidan, après la douche un gardien viendra te chercher pour aller avec Kakuzu.

-QUOI? »

C'était au tour de Deidara de rire et du Jashiniste de bouillonner. Justice est faite.

« -Dans dix minutes vous devez être prêts à sortir, vos affaires de toilettes dans les mains. A tout à l'heure. »

La grille se referma, les deux prisonniers s'assirent sur leur lit respectifs, la mine renfrognée.

« -J'y crois pas, je vais allez devoir bosser pour ce vieux con. Fait chier.

-Pfft, et moi va falloir que je distribue le courrier. Super, hum.

-Dis Deidei, pourquoi tu dis "hum" presque à chaque fin de phrase?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu jures comme un charretier presque à toutes tes phrases?

-... Un partout la balle au centre blondinette.

-Ta gueule, hum. »

Ils soupirèrent et préparèrent leurs affaire pour la douche. Douche qui promettait d'être une vraie partie de plaisir... Ironie quand tu nous tient...

« -Allez les cocos, on y go!

-T'as toujours un humour aussi pourrie face de requin?

-Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule?

-Euh, pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec ton dentier mon gros.

-Sors avant que je te fasses ravaler tes mots... »

Le sourire aux lèvres, le prêtre sortit, suivit de Deidara qui se préparait mentalement à casser la figure au moindre mouvement suspect d'un incarcéré.

Ils suivirent Kisame le long du couloir, puis ils rentrèrent dans les douches. C'était une salle vaste, carré et sans aucun endroit où se cacher. À chaque coin se trouvait un gardien armé, au milieu il y avait tout les autres prisonniers, ils étaient sûrement les derniers. Les douches étaient fixées au plafond, et au vu du mince filet d'eau qui s'écoulait, il ne devait pas y avoir de pression. Ça promettait d'être drôle.

L'arrivée de Deidara fit relever de nombreuses têtes, dont certaines avides. Mais les regards noirs et les dents de Kisame les firent très rapidement baisser.

« -Deidara?

-Hum?

-Vas dans le coin au fond à gauche, c'est là que Sasori surveille. Comme ça, si tu te baisses pour ramasser le morceau de savon, personne ne viendra t'emmerder. »

L'artiste allait répliqué qu'il savait très bien se débrouiller seul, mais quand un gros costaud lui lança un regard... Affamé, il changea vite d'avis.

« -Ok, merci. Hum. »

Il se déshabilla, attirant encore plus les regards sur sa silhouette pire que parfaite.

« -Oï, Dei' tu devrais poser pour des magasines, tu ferais un putain de malheur!

-Ta... Gueule. »

Le blond dû faire appel à toute sa concentration. Bordel, Hidan était pire que bien foutu. Musclé, monté comme un taureau... Les sens gays de Deidara se réveillait, et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour se calmer, il y a un autre problème qui risquait de se montrer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

« -Hey, les dents de la mer!

-... Quoi encore Hidan?

-Qui c'est la belle brune tout au fond?

-Oh, c'est Itachi. Sasori vous en parlé hier. C'est lui qui est aussi efféminé que Deidara.

-Oh oh... Je vois. C'est là que Dei' doit aller pour pas se faire emmerder?

-Ouais.

-Je vais y aller aussi alors hé hé. »

Prenant son coloc' par le bras, Hidan se dirigea vers le-dit Itachi qui se rinçait les cheveux dans une position plus que suggestive. Arrivé à destination, le fanatique utilisa le prétexte du mince filet d'eau pour se coller à lui. Tout heureux, il commença à se frotter lascivement le corps, touchant de temps en temps celui d'Itachi. Mais la voix de Sasori le ramena vite à la réalité.

« -Hidan, écartes-toi de lui tout de suite.

-Rôh... C'est pas marrant franchement.

-Et ne colles pas non plus Deidara comme ça...

-'Tain, mais on peut rien faire ici... »

Boudant il s'écarta, laissant les deux androgynes ensemble, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond... Il sourit au brun qui... ne le remarqua pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Deidara tenta une autre tactique, le collant légèrement. Mais aucune réaction. Rien. Et tout le temps que dura la douche, le beau brun ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'ignorait comme ça. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

Itachi se rinça, et s'en alla. Laissant Deidara seul, et sur les nerfs.

Il finit de se laver, mit une serviette sur ses hanches, une autre sur sa tête et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Il passa devant Sasori, qui lui aussi l'ignorait totalement. Le blond s'arrêta et le fixa. Cette méthode marchait à tout les coups, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'échec. Au bout d'un court moment, comme prévu, Sasori tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'artiste.

« -Quoi? »

Rien. Pas d'intérêt, juste un profond ennui. Décidément, c'était pas sa journée. Grognant, il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit Hidan, déjà prêt.

Ils attendirent leur tour, Kisame raccompagnant les prisonniers un par un à leur cellule. Et ils étaient à peine rentrés qu'un gardien vint chercher Hidan.

« -Hein? Déjà? Mais putain... Je reste combien de temps avec l'ancêtre?

-Vous y restez 3 heures.

-QUOI? Bordel... »

Saluant Deidara d'un air désespéré, il suivit le gardien qui devait l'emmener au lieu de torture.

L'artiste s'allongea en soupirant sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il resta une demi-heure dans cette position, réfléchissant. Puis il se leva et se brossa les cheveux, doucement, lentement. C'est à ce moment là que Sasori entra.

« -Bon, le courrier est dans le chariot derrière la grille, Kisame va t'accompagner pour ta première tournée vu que tu ne connais rien.

-D'accord, hum.

-Allez Dei', en route! »

Kisame venait d'apparaître comme par magie devant lui, Sasori étant déjà reparti. Deidara sortit de sa cellule et poussa le chariot.

« -Alors... Les lettres ne sont pas triées, tu t'arrêtes devant chaque cellule et tu cherches. D'acc'?

-Ouais, mais il faut que tu me dises les noms aussi, hum.

-Je suis là pour ça gamin. Tiens, arrêtes-toi. Cherches pour Zetsu. »

Le blond soupira et chercha farfouilla pour trouver enfin deux magazines: l'un sur le jardinage, l'autre sur les voitures.

Il releva la tête et... Faillit pousser un hurlement strident digne d'une damoiselle en détresse. Mais il se retint au dernier moment, heureusement pour lui. Il tendit les deux magazines à... euh... A "l'homme" qui se tenait devant lui.

« -_Merci beaucoup._ »

La voix était assez douce, calme. Deidara commença à sourire lorsqu'une deuxième voix se fit entendre:

« -**Maintenant casses-toi et arrêtes de nous fixer comme ça. Pauvre con.** »

Celle-là était grave, mauvaise. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Kisame lui tapota l'épaule et il s'en allèrent. Deidara devait sûrement avoir une drôle de tête puisque Kisame ricana avant de lui expliquer qui était ce "Zetsu".

« -Tu dois être un peu surpris je suppose... Il est arrivé il y a maintenant 2 ans. Il a tenté de tuer des gens pour les manger.

-Hein??? Les manger?

-Ouaip.

-Mais euh... Pourquoi il est noir et blanc? Et euh...

-Il s'est fait tatouer toute la partie gauche de son corps en noir. Il croit qu'il est deux personnes réunit en une seule. Le côté noir est assez vulgaire et cruel, l'autre partie est plus douce et gentille. Le magazine de jardinage c'est pour la partie blanche, les voitures c'est pour l'autre.

-Et ces yeux... Pourquoi il a un œil jaune et tout rond? C'est quoi ce truc? Hum.

-C'est un œil de verre. Il se l'est fait arraché par sa mère quand il était petit je crois. »

Deidara fit une mine dégoutée avant de s'arrêter devant la deuxième cellule. Kisame s'approcha et toqua sur la grille. Les six personnes à l'intérieur se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui.

« -Salut Pain. On t'amène le courrier. »

Curieux de voir les fameux Pain, l'artiste s'approcha un peu plus de la grille en tendant trois enveloppes, toutes d'une odeur de fille.

A l'intérieur se tenait donc six personnes, toutes avaient des piercing partout sur le visage, et au vu de leur forme bizarre des vêtements ils devaient également en avoir sur le corps. Un des Pain se leva et prit les enveloppes, lorsque Deidara croisa ses yeux il ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise. Ses yeux étaient cerclés. En regardant attentivement les autres, il vit qu'ils avaient tous les mêmes yeux. Étranges aussi ces gars là.

Kisame et lui s'écartèrent et repartirent.

« -C'est quoi leurs yeux là? Pourquoi ils ont tous les mêmes? Hum.

-On suppose que ce sont des lentilles, mais ils refusent qu'on vérifie.

-Ah. Et pourquoi les enveloppes elles sentent aussi fort la fille?

-C'est Konan. Une fanatique de Pain. Elle leurs écrit chaque jour plusieurs lettres. »

Deidara ne dit rien de plus, se demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il foutait là-dedans.

La tournée continua, sans grosse surprise du genre Pain ou Zetsu, il apprit plein de choses sur chaque prisonnier, Kisame étant un gros bavard en puissance. La dernière lettre et cellule, c'était Itachi. Le blond lui tendit l'enveloppe, le brun la prit et la jeta directement à la poubelle. Il repartit se coucher, sans un regard pour le gardien ou l'artiste.

Ces deux derniers rangèrent le chariot, puis Kisame raccompagna Deidara à sa cellule.

« -Dis Kisame, il a quoi Itachi?

-Lui c'est un cas spécial. Personne ne sait pourquoi il est là. Sauf Madara-sama.

-Ah, ok.

-Bon, pas de courrier pour toi et Hidan aujourd'hui. Ta famille ne sait peut-être pas où tu es?

-Oh si, ils savent. Mais ils ne m'enverraient jamais de lettres. Pour Hidan je suppose que depuis qu'il a essayé de les tuer, ces parents ne doivent pas vraiment avoir envie de lui écrire.

-Je suppose aussi. Tiens, en parlant du... Bah, il t'est arrivé quoi? »

Hidan se tenait assit sur son lit, l'arcade recouverte de sang, la lèvre fendue et les cheveux de travers. Cheveux qu'il était en train de coiffer.

Kisame ouvrit la grille, laissant Deidara entrer. Le blond prit du papier toilette, le mouilla et alla ensuite l'appliquer sur l'arcade du prêtre.

« -Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, hum?

-...

-T'as perdus ta langue? »

Kisame rentra de nouveau, du désinfectant et des pansements dans les mains.

« -Tiens Deidara, occupes-toi du blessé. Je dois préparer la distribution du déjeuner.

-Ok. Merci, hum. »

Il prit le matériel et entreprit de soigner Hidan qui, quant à lui, ne bougeait et ne parlait pas. Les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il fût tout à fait soigner, Deidara alla se laver les mains puis retourna s'assoir à côté du Jashiniste.

« - ... Merci. »

Le blond sourit et haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire que ce n'était rien. Il fixa ensuite les yeux de...

« -Hey! T'as les yeux violets toi?

-Hein?

-J'avais pas encore remarqué que t'avais les yeux violets...

-Oh. Bah si, ils sont violets.

-... Alors?

-Bah l'autre con m'a légèrement frappé comme tu as pût le remarquer.

-Il y est pas allez de main morte, hum.

-Non, pas vraiment. Faut dire que moi non plus.

-Vous vous êtes battus?

-Ouaip. Même que je lui ai foutu une belle patate à cet enfoiré d'athée! Hé hé, c'est bien la première fois que je me fais battre aussi facilement n'empêche. C'est qu'il est fort ce con d'ancêtre. Vraiment, quel enculé celui-là.

-Comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous battre, hum?

-Et ben je suis arrivé, je me suis assis et il m'a direct tendu des putains de feuilles de merde avec plein de chiffres dessus. Alors j'lui dis: "Oï je fous quoi avec ça?", pis lui il a rien répondu quoi! Il m'a juste montré un truc où c'était marqué ce qu'il fallait faire, alors j'ai fermé ma gueule et je l'ai fait. Mais ce con là j'avais à peine commencé qu'il me lance: "Tu fais quoi! Regarde cette écriture! Tu pourrais mieux écrire!". Après je lui ai répondue un truc du genre qu'il se faille foutre tu vois! Pis il s'est jeté sur moi, je me suis défendu mais c'est qu'il est fort cet abruti! Après des gardiens sont venus nous séparer, et me revoilà. »

Tout au long de son discours, le prêtre s'était exprimé à grand renforts de gestes qui avaient faillit plusieurs fois assommés le plus jeune.

« -C'est l'heure de la bouffe! À table! »

Kisame leur tendit leur plateau, ils les prirent et mangèrent. Ils se racontèrent leur mésaventures respectives, et au moment où Deidara lui parla de Pain, Hidan rigola. S'ensuivit un grand début sur Dieu où Hidan fût plus que fervent, parlant de son Jashin avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

L'après-midi fût plus que monotone, Kisame passa plusieurs fois, discutant avec eux. D'entre lui et Sasori, c'était bien le plus sympathique, même si son humour était au même niveau que celui de Hidan, ce qui exaspéra plus d'une fois l'artiste.

Le soir arriva assez rapidement cependant, les deux occupants de la cellule n°4 saluèrent la "face de requin" (surnom affectif que Hidan lui donna tout au long de la journée, ce qui -d'ailleurs- avait faillit déclencher une énième bagarre) et se couchèrent. Les gardiens de nuit s'installèrent, et à 22h00 précise les lumières s'éteignirent. Le prêtre et l'artiste discutèrent encore un peu, puis le silence se fit. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux, rêvant certainement d'un endroit bien mieux que celui où ils étaient condamnés à être.

* * *

**Voilà, l'inspiration m'est venue pendant la nuit, donc un quatrième chapitre de fait =). En éspérant que vous avez passés une bonne lecture ^^...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. Heureusement d'ailleurs, surtout pour un certain petit baka qui sert à rien bwahahahaha (DarkJedusor comprendra)...  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain matin, même routine que la veille... Les gardiens de jours et de nuits inter changèrent leur clefs et se saluèrent.

Cependant, ce n'est pas Kisame qui s'occupa du réveil matin...

CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING!

Nos deux cellulars favoris se réveillèrent en sursaut, l'un renfonça une nouvelle fois sa tête dans l'oreiller, l'autre baragouina une série de mots incompréhensibles, tels que: "gramphou?" ou encore "ruthijukol".

L'homme aux cheveux platine (que nous appellerons l'homme de cro-magnons au regard de ses phrases matinales) se redressa et vit un Sasori frapper dans les grilles avec une matraque. Maudissant le gardien rouquin, il bailla et se leva pour aller faire ses besoins naturels.

Deidara tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune et rit une nouvelle fois à la vue de sa coupe de cheveux, qui n'était franchement pas ordonnée du tout.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se redressa, s'étira tel un félin, se frotta le haut du crâne et les yeux, se gratta le pectoraux gauche, se mordit le pouce droit, fit craquer ses deux gros doigts de pieds et, son petit rituel achevé, il se leva enfin.

Hidan et lui s'occupèrent des lits et discutèrent en attendant que le petit-déjeuner daigne arriver. Vers 7h30, Kisame ouvrit la porte, poussant le plateau que nos deux compagnons attendait avec impatience.

« -Salut les gars! Le réveil à la sauce Sasori vous a plut?

-Rassures-moi, il nous réveille pas tout les matins hein? Parce que sinon, je le tue, hum.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, la plupart du temps c'est moi qui fera office de réveil.

-Ouf... »

L'homme requin déposa le plateau sur la table et sortit, laissant les deux délinquants se remplir la panse. Ceci étant fait, ils rangèrent ensuite leur chambre. Deidara vérifia son lit, ne voulant pas se prendre une nouvelle semaine de poste. A l'heure prévue, Sasori entra et inspecta l'état de la chambre. Cinq minutes lui suffirent pour tout vérifier, il hocha la tête, montrant ainsi que c'était parfait. Il sortit, laissant de nouveau les deux prisonniers seuls.

Hidan s'allongea immédiatement sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, ses affaires de toilettes déjà prêtes depuis la veille.

« -Dis Hidan...

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi qui vas le plus te manquer de ton ancienne vie, hum? »

Le Jashiniste ferma les yeux. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« -Franchement, rien ne va me manquer. J'avais déjà une vie de merde avant, alors...

-Rien du tout? Mais...

-Et toi blondinette? »

La blondinette en question répondit sans aucune hésitation.

« -Le sexe, hum. »

Hidan se redressa, une inquiétude visible sur son visage. La conversation prenait une tournure qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout. Mais Deidara continuait sur sa lancée...

« -Bah franchement, c'est la seule chose qui vaut vraiment la peine de vivre. Cette explosion d'émotions, de sensations... C'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, hum. Ça te manques pas à toi? »

Et voilà. Là, il était dans la merde. Et pas la petite. Bordel, comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin?

« -Hidan?

-Hein? Euh... Si, si. Ça va me manquer beaucoup beaucoup... C'est vrai que c'est... »

Le blond le fixa, il se sentait rougir de plus en plus. Pourvu qu'il ne comprenne pas, par pitié.

Mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence surhumaine du plus jeune...

« -NON! Me dis pas que t'es vierge! »

Deidara partit dans un fou rire, Hidan tourna la tête, boudant.

« -HA HA HA!!!! C'est la meilleure!!!! HA HA HA HA!!!! T'as vierge!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

-Bon, t'as finit de rire oui? Putain mais t'es lourd merde!

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!

-Oï! Arrêtes putain! C'est ma religion qui m'y obliges! »

L'artiste mit dix minutes pour se calmer, son fou rire reprenant à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux de Hidan. Cependant, lorsque ces zygomatiques ne le firent plus souffrir, il se mit face au prêtre et ré-engagea la conversation.

« -Mais comment tu fais alors, hum?

-Comment ça?

-Bah quand on va aux douches, avec tout le monde à poil et tout, bon, après ça dépend si tu es gay ou non remarque... Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas... Enfin voilà quoi, hum.

-Comment je fais pour ne pas bander? J'ai l'habitude. Il suffit que je me concentre sur Jashin, pour ne pas salir mon esprit de pensées inutiles et mauvaises. Et je ne sais pas si je suis gay.

-Je ne comprend pas, ton Dieu prône apparemment la mort et la destruction, et tu dois faire vœu de chasteté? C'est pas logique, hum.

-Si. C'est simple. Je dois me concentrer sur la douleur, la souffrance. Je ne dois connaître aucun plaisir. Et surtout pas de ce genre.

-Attends, tu veux dire que... Tu n'as JAMAIS eu de plaisirs même solitaires?

-Non.

-Mais comment tu peux faire! C'est impossible! Hum!

-Bien sur que si, la preuve! Je suis encore vivant non? Alors maintenant t'arrêtes de me péter les couilles! Putain! »

Le blond allait répliquer, mais Sasori entra pour les conduire aux douches. Ils le suivirent sans prononcer une parole.

Deidara était pire que choqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Hidan était encore vierge, et de tout en plus. Non, c'est tout simplement impossible, un homme ne peut pas rester longtemps sans se... Euh... Comment dire sans basculer dans la vulgarité? Hum... Sans se vider, voilà.

Et puis, il était vraiment bien fait, plusieurs personnes ont dû tenter leur chance avec lui... Alors... Pfft, vraiment il ne le comprenait pas.

Enfin bref, il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'ils étaient arrivés aux douches. Ils se déshabillèrent, l'artiste regardant chaque geste que le prêtre faisait. Ils retournèrent au même endroit de la veille, près de Sasori et du mystérieux Itachi. Et là, des pensées pas vraiment convenables envahirent l'esprit de Deidara...

Hidan, Itachi et lui, sous un jet d'eau brulant... Lui entre les deux, Hidan derrière, mordant son cou avec fureur, Itachi devant, sa langue passant sur ses fins abdos, descendant de plus en plus bas et...

« -Dei-chan? »

La voix de son colocataire le tira de ses réflexions érotiques, il se retourna.

« -Quoi, hum?

-Je sais pas, t'était ailleurs, ça fait cinq minutes que tu bouges pas. Tu pensais à quoi?

-A rien. Hum. »

Le rouge aux joues, il entreprit de se frotter le corps délicatement, ses yeux dérivant de temps en temps sur celui d'Itachi. Mais il empêcha certaines pensées d'accéder à son esprit, ne voulant pas du tout se retrouver en situation compromettante. Imaginez un peu sa honte si une partie de son corps se réveillait devant tout le monde...

Leur douche terminée, ils se rendirent dans leur cellule et Hidan se prépara mentalement à retourner avec l'autre crouton.

« -Putain de merde, va encore falloir que je le revoie ce con! Fait chier bordel... Tu veux pas échanger la blondasse?

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, hum. Et non, j'ai pas vraiment envie...

-Râh, tu fais chier aussi!!! »

Un gardien arriva, l'empêchant de continuer ses jérémiades. Kisame vint chercher Deidara quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'accompagna de nouveau pour sa tournée, lui précisant que le lendemain il devrait se débrouiller seul, même si Sasori et lui n'était pas loin.

« -Mais vous avez pas peur que je tente de m'échapper, hum?

-Tu serais sacrément cinglé si tu faisais ça!!!

-Pourquoi? Il y a certains endroits où il n'y a pas de caméras, et vous êtes que deux, hum.

-Tu vois les portes qui bloquent la sortie? Et bien, il faut un code et la reconnaissance est digital. Donc, à moins que tu n'arrives à nous forcer à poser notre main sur l'appareil, tu ne peux pas sortir. De plus, pas la peine de tenter de creuser un tunnel ou autre, les murs ont tous été étudier de manière précise, et il est impossible de faire la moindre fissure sans qu'une alarme ne sonne. Enfin, imaginons que tu parviennes à sortir par la porte, tu devrais réussir à ne pas te perdre dans tous les couloirs, qui sont surveillés pas environ deux cents gardiens, et plus de trois cents caméras. Et si jamais, par un malheur inouïs, tu réussis, tu te retrouverais en prison. Et la vraie. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas de a rigolade. Ici c'est une colonie de vacance, là-bas c'est l'enfer... »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Deidara continua la tournée sans un mot, un Kisame goguenard derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de faire la poste, il retourna dans sa cellule et attendit Hidan. Ce dernier arriva une demi-heure plus tard, avec seulement une ou deux blessures sur le visage.

Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira.

« -On dirait que ça va un peu mieux, non? Hum.

-Un peu oui. On s'est pas parlé en fait, mais avant de partir j'ai dis un truc qui lui a pas plût et il m'a frappé ce con. Pfft... Vivement que les deux semaines soit passées putain... J'en peux plus de cet enfoiré. Et toi, ça s'est passé comment?

-Bah normal, demain je le fais tout seul, ça va être plus chiant, hum.

-Tout seul? Mais ils ont pas peur que t'essaies de t'enfuir? »

Deidara sourit et lui répéta ce que lui avait dit Kisame.

« -Ah, c'est vrai que là t'as tout de suite moins envie de partir.

-Dis, Hidan... J'ai repensé à un truc... Tu sais, hier dans les douches, t'as voulut te rapprocher d'Itachi et de moi... Mais c'est pas tenté le diable ça, hum?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie que les autres sachent que je suis vierge. Je sais comment ça va faire après, et il va falloir que je pète la gueule à ces cons, donc voilà.

-Ok, je comprends, hum. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Hidan rompit le silence.

« -Tu sais que je devrais te tuer?

-Hein?

-J'éprouve de l'amitié envers toi, et c'est interdit par ma religion. Je devrais te tuer. Mais putain, je suis dans la galère là, et je vais pas aggraver mon cas. »

Le blond était choqué, une nouvelle fois. Le Jashiniste venait de lui dire à sa manière qu'il l'aimait bien. Et il devait avouer que ça le touchait.

Il ricana et, en lui répondit dans le même langage codé.

« -Je devrais aussi te faire explosé. Il n'y a que mon art que je dois apprécié. Pas des humains, et encore moins des religieux. Hum. »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, puis le silence reprit ses droits. Mais apparemment Hidan ne l'aimait pas ce silence...

« -Au fait, t'en appris un peu plus sur ce Itachi ou il a encore jeté la lettre? »

Deidara se mit à chuchoter, le prêtre dû se rapprocher de lui pour entendre.

« -Il l'a encore jeté, hum. Mais j'ai pensé à un truc... Dans deux trois jours, j'échangerais sa lettre avec une autre.

-Oh oh... C'est mal Dei' tu sais... [...] C'est diabolique, j'adore! On la lira ensemble sa putain de lettre? Hein?

-T'inquiètes, hum. Je vais pas faire ça seul dans mon coin... »

Ils rigolèrent, puis la conversation prit une tournure plus sérieuse.

« -Au fait blondinette, qui c'est le putain de traître dont tu m'as parlé y'a deux jours?

-Une pute. Une fille avec qui je suis sortie, et qui m'a trahie.

-Ah ouais? Putain quelle enflure! De toutes façons, les meufs ça craint. Elles chialent tout le temps, elle hurlent, elles sont pas assez costaud... Pfft, vraiment elles servent qu'à faire des gosses.

-Tu parles comme un gay, Hidan. Hum. C'est pas interdit ça dans ta religion?

-Non, puisque je ne dois ni être gay, ni être hétéro. Je dois seulement croire en Jashin. [...] Tu sais que c'est la première que je parle à quelqu'un de ma religion sans que je ne l'obliges à se convertir?

-Ah? Pareil pour moi et mon art, hum. En même temps, quand tu passes 24 heures sur 24 avec la même personne, tu deviens vite bavard.

-Ouais, tu dois avoir raison. »

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, ils déjeunèrent, parlèrent, encore et encore... Kisame vint de temps en temps les distraire, mais malgré ça l'ennui se faisait de plus en plus présent. Sasori, lui, ne s'occupait en aucun cas d'eux. Ils ne le voyaient que lors des appels et du dîner. Le reste du temps, il était comme mort pour eux.

En fait, le petit gardien restait dans une cellule vide lorsqu'il n'avait pas de travail. Kisame était avec lui, mais il allait également voir les patients, surtout les deux nouveaux qu'il trouvait marrant. Et alors qu'il était seul, Sasori réfléchissait. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie, tout ce qui aurait pût se passer, tout ce qu'il aurait pût sauver s'il avait été à l'heure...

Il avait seize ans. Ce soir-là, il s'était rendu à une soirée, son père et sa mère lui avait dit de rentrer avant minuit. Mais la fête battait son plein, il n'avait pas vu l'heure. Il était une heure et quart lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, ou ce qu'il en restait...

Sa maison brûlait. De grandes flammes montait jusqu'en haut du ciel, illuminant la nuit noir. Il voulût courir, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Les pompiers déjà présents tentaient de limiter les dégâts, l'eau gagnait petit à petit du terrain sur le feu, mais plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qui avait été autrefois son chez-soi. Une des poutres se brisa, tombant comme au ralentit devant les yeux effrayés du petit roux, écrasant l'ancienne cuisine, maintenant disparue, dévorée par les flammes.

Alors seulement son esprit se reconnecta, le visage de ses parents apparut dans sa tête. Il hurla leur prénom, la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles. Pas eux... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Un pompier vint à lui et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter. Mais il réussit à s'échapper de son étreinte étouffante. Seule sa mère pouvait faire ce geste, personne d'autre. Elle allait venir, elle allait le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle et son père avaient réussit à s'enfuir avant que le feu ne les dévore vivant...

Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre son ancien jardin, deux bras forts le serrèrent, une voix qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à identifier lui demanda de se calmer. Il se fixa sur la voix, elle ne lui voulait sûrement pas de mal...

« -Calmes-toi Saso... Viens avec moi, allez... T'es pas seul gamin, je reste avec toi... Allez, recules, viens... Voilà... Pleures gamin, ça te fera du bien... Lâches-toi mon petit mister freeze... »

Il écouta la voix. Il pleura. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Kisame et lui ne se quittèrent plus à partir de ce moment. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais réussit à surmonter ça... Mais jamais il ne l'abandonna. Comme son ombre, Sasori restait accrocher à lui, à cette voix qui le sauva.

« -Hey gamin, encore en train de réfléchir? Tu sais que tu vas avoir mal au crâne à force?

-Je pensais à nous deux... On se connait depuis que j'ai...

-10 ans. J'en avais 12.

-Ouais. Tu m'as sauvé d'une baston. D'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas pourquoi...

-Hé hé, et je te le dirais toujours pas.

-T'es chiant Kisa'.

-Je sais. Bon, il est l'heure, on rentre?

-Hm. »

Ils se relevèrent, et comme la veille échangèrent leur place avec les gardiens de nuit. Kisame passa dire une bonne nuit à ses deux cellulars préférés, puis ils partirent. Chacun regagna sa voiture, ils se saluèrent et partirent.

Un peu plus loin, dans une cellule, un jeune blond tentait de calmer ses ardeurs en repensant aux images qu'il avait eu sous la douche. Heureusement qu'il avait des mouchoirs à porté de mains pour ne pas laisser de traces et surtout, heureusement que Hidan avait le sommeil lourd.

Enfin... Pas si lourd que ça. Je peux vous assurer que cette nuit, un prêtre a eu énormément de mal à s'endormir, même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur son Dieu...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T.  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

* * *

« -DEBOUT! C'EST L'HEURE! »

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour notre duo. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, et une certaine routine s'était déjà installée. Juste après l'appel à l'éveil de Kisame, Hidan se transformait en homme de cro-magnons et prononçait des phrases inintelligibles, tandis que Deidara tentait apparemment de s'étouffer dans son oreiller.

Puis, l'homme aux cheveux platines (qui à cette heure-ci était dans un état -il faut le dire- pitoyable) allait aux petits coin pendant que le blond faisait son petit rituel du matin (et je me fais un réel plaisir de vous le rappeler) : le sourire aux lèvres, il se redressait, s'étirait tel un félin, se frottait le haut du crâne et les yeux, se grattait le pectoraux gauche, se mordait le pouce droit, faisait craquer ses deux gros doigts de pieds et il se levait enfin.

Ensuite, Kisame ou Sasori leur apportait leur petit déjeuner, il mangeait (en silence ou en parlant, tout dépendait de l'humeur de la journée) et préparait la chambre pour l'inspection.

Après cela, c'était l'étape de la douche. Une épreuve pour les deux hommes: l'un se faisait reluquer comme un morceau de viande (et il n'avait pas le loisir de fracasser quelques crânes au risque de se faire envoyer dans une autre unité), tandis que l'autre faisait de son mieux pour calmer ses ardeurs de jeune adolescent. Et avec Deidara dans les parages, c'était presque chose impossible... Mais bon, l'épreuve, pour l'instant, était passée avec succès.

La dernière étape de la matinée était la comptabilité pour le prêtre, la poste pour l'artiste. Jusque là, tout se déroulait parfaitement (mise à part les nombreuses blessures de Hidan, mais c'était devenue une habitudes également) même si le blondinet s'ennuyait ferme à distribuer le courrier tout seul. Le seul moment assez... Distrayant était lorsque venait le tour de Zetsu. Voir les deux "parties" de son corps parler était franchement... Bizarre, mais drôle.

Finalement, la matinée s'achevait sur les histoires que se racontaient les deux compères en attendait le déjeuner. L'après-midi était toujours morne, monotone, malgré les quelques apparitions de Kisame.

Le seul point positif était un rapprochement des deux colocataires. Ils en venaient à se raconter des passages sur leur vie lorsque l'ennui était trop présent. Ils se confiaient des choses vraiment intimes, et quelques fois des rougeurs apparaissaient sur leur visage. Enfin, ça, ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois, et lors d'une conversation un tantinet... Étrange.

« -Oï, blondinette!

-Hum?

-Dis, l'autre soir tu t'es... C'est quoi ce mot déjà... »

A ce moment là, Deidara commença à avoir peur. En deux phrases, pas une seule fois Hidan n'avait prononcé de mots grossiers. Soit c'était réellement sérieux, soit c'était gênant.

« ... Ah oui! Branler! »

... C'était gênant. L'artiste rougit en se rappelant à qui il avait pensé lors de son acte.

« -Comment on fait?

-HEIN? »

Ce fût au tour du prêtre de rougir. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et baissa les yeux avant de réitérer sa question.

« -On fait comment pour se branler?

-Mais... Mais t'as jamais vu de films pornos? De magazines? Pis à l'école normalement c'est là que t'apprends ça, hum!

-Bah en fait ma famille c'est des putains de bourges tu vois, donc j'avais presque pas de contacts à l'extérieur. Et j'ai pris des cours par correspondance.

-Mais... La télé? Internet?

-Mes parents on réussit à m'en dégouter de toutes façons.

-De la télé, hum?

-Non, du sexe. Ils sont très croyants tu sais, mais pas à MA religion. Puis quand j'ai découvert le Jashinisme, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à ça après, donc ces choses là vu que c'était interdits bah je les ai jamais faites. »

Deidara était encore choqué. Voir Hidan dans une famille de bourges était chose impossible. Et puis vivre à la dur comme ça c'était bon au temps des samouraïs ou des ninjas, pas au vingt et unième siècle!

« -Bon, tu m'apprends?

-Mais je croyais que ça t'étais interdit à cause de ta religion justement, hum!

-Ouais mais putain, en ce moment ça a vraiment envie de sortir si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Le blond hocha la tête, compatissant. Il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains (en l'occurrence, elle s'appelle pas courage et une main suffit. Bon, ok, c'était nul *sors*).

« -Bon... Tu veux que je t'apprennes quoi exactement?

-Tout. Enfin, comment on fait pour que ce putain de truc arrête de se dresser n'importe où et n'importe quand. Parce que j'ai eu une putain de honte de merde avec l'autre enculé! On se battait, il m'a plaqué au sol pis ce truc de merde là, ben il s'est dressé. Vraiment, l'autre il a cru que je bandais pour lui je suis sûr!

-Euh... Hum. Ok. Je vois, faut vraiment remédier rapidement à ce problème.

-Ouais, ce serait vraiment cool.

-Hum. D'abord, il faut que tu penses à quelque chose ou... Quelqu'un qui t'excites.

-... »

Dans l'esprit du Jashiniste se dessinait très clairement un Deidara collé à lui, nu et couvert de sang.

« -Allonges-toi, hum, tu seras mieux. »

Hidan suivit les directives du blond sans broncher, il se coucha sur son lit, les images toujours en tête. Il sentait déjà une chaleur agréable parcourir son corps. Mais ça suffisait pas. Il ouvrit ses yeux (d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés, mais passons ce détail) et tourna la tête vers son colocataire.

« -Tu fais quoi toi normalement?

-Je... C'est gênant tu sais, hum?

-On s'en bat les couilles Dei', on n'est que deux, pis c'est que moi alors bordel aides-moi!

-... Très bien, hum. Touches-toi, caresses-toi lentement le ventre, les cuisses, enfin tout ce qui passe à ta portée en imaginant que c'est une autre personne qui te fait ça. »

Le prêtre referma les yeux et commença à faire glisser très lentement ses mains sous son tee-shirt, se représentant clairement Deidara à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le sang coulant sur ses cheveux, son visage. Il se lécha les lèvres, voulant goûter à ce fantasme malheureusement inaccessible. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa main (ou celle de l'artiste) descendit, frôlant ses abdos, son bas-ventre, pour enfin se poser sur son entre-jambe qui commençait à prendre de la forme. Un petit soupir lui échappa alors qu'un de ses doigts glissait sur sa verge à travers son pantalon, soupir qui s'intensifia alors que le visage du blond couvert de sang se faisait encore plus précis. Il pouvait presque distinguer chaque goutte, chaque traînée du liquide carmin, encore frais. Il parvint cependant à formuler une autre question pour son instructeur du moment.

« -Et après?

-Tu... Tu ouvres ton pantalon, tu l'enlèves ainsi que ton... Ton boxer, huuuuuummm... »

Hidan ouvrit les yeux et tourna vivement la tête. Et pour la première fois de son existence, une vision plus qu'excitante s'offrit à lui. Deidara était lui aussi allongé, la main dans son vêtements, l'autre caressant son torse dénudé. La chaleur corporelle du prêtre devint alors insoutenable. Il se redressa légèrement et retira son haut, dévoilant son corps parfaitement musclé au blond qui n'en perdait pas une miette. D'un commun accord, ils retirèrent tout les deux leurs vêtements (notons que Kisame ou Sasori pouvait passer à n'importe quel moment, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils pensent à cela...), exposant leurs verges gonflées de désir.

« -Après tu.. Huumm.. Tu la prends dans ta main, doucement... Et... Et tu fais comme ça... Aaaah... »

Hidan regarda, fasciné, l'artiste prendre son sexe dans sa main gauche et commencé de lents va-et-viens, passant de temps en temps son pouce sur le sommet, lui arrachant des frissons et soupirs purement érotiques.

Son état le ramena à la réalité, il fit de même. La douceur et la fraicheur de sa main lui fit pousser un petit cri rapidement étouffé dans un gémissement rauque. C'était bon. Pire que bon, c'était... Indescriptible. Il se caressa de plus en plus rapidement, et au bout de quelques secondes ce fut l'extase... Un mélange d'émotions diverses, comme un envol vers un monde inconnu, un éclair de plaisir pur et rapide, cruel, fort... Mais malheureusement trop vite terminé. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, la respiration haletante. Mais une autre respiration attira de nouveau son attention...

Deidara était encore en pleine forme, sa main effectuait toujours de lents mouvements sur son sexe tendu. Hidan ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore vidé. Son souffle encore rapide, il tenta de formuler une phrase compréhensible, son cerveau étant occupé à dévorer son compagnon d'infortune des yeux.

« -Pourquoi tu... Pas encore?

-Parce que... Huuumm... Toi c'est taAaaaah première fois... C'est plus... Rapide... Haaan bordel.... »

Sa main droite vint pincer un tétons rose et dur, lui arrachant un léger cri, sa main allait et venait maintenant plus rapidement, le regard de Hidan sur lui le rendant complètement fou. D'ailleurs c'était la main du religieux qu'il imaginait caresser son corps, pas la sienne. Hidan le mordant, léchant son cou, son torse, descendant toujours plus bas... Arrivant enfin à l'objet convoité, il léchait son sexe de toute sa longueur, puis s'occupait du haut, l'endroit le plus sensible et le plus érogène. Il le mordillait, l'aspirait...

« -HAAAAAN! »

L'envol vers le ciel, l'explosion, le chaud, le froid, les étoiles... Puis le retour sur terre, l'air qui retourne dans ses poumons, la sensation d'être de nouveau soi... Et Hidan.

Ils se regardent, se sourient.

« -Hey les... MAIS! VOUS ÊTES A POIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RHABILLEZ-VOUS NOM D'UN CHIEN!!!!! »

La honte et l'empressement leur font perdre la tête, ils s'emmêlent dans leurs vêtements, tombent, mais finissent enfin par faire rentrer chaque membre dans le morceau de tissus qui lui convient.

Kisame était repartie, sûrement trop choqué.

« -Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans la merde là, hum.

-Euh... Dei'?

-Oui, hum?

-J'ai du.. Enfin du sperme plein les jambes, pis les mains et aussi les vêtements maintenant. »

Un sauvetage de dignité express fût organisé... Deidara ramena du papier toilette et le tendit à Hidan, se gardant par la même occasion un bout.

« -Tu sais, y'a deux règles importantes à se rappeler quand tu veux faire ça. La première: tu dois être seul, ou dans un endroit où personne ne peut venir te déranger. La deuxième: des mouchoirs doivent être à portée de mains, et il ne faut SURTOUT PAS se rhabiller avant de s'être nettoyé, hum.

-En gros on est cons quoi.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça, hum. »

Un fou rire les prit tandis qu'ils nettoyaient le reste de leurs péchés.

Ce fût bien une des seules après-midi où il ne s'ennuyèrent pas. Cependant, le sujet ne fût plus jamais abordé.

À part cet événement, vous l'aurez compris, ils se faisaient réellement chier. Mais vraiment. Au point que Deidara voulut lire le livre du Jashiniste (au bout quelques pages il abandonna). Mais aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un jour comme les autres... Aujourd'hui, ils allaient connaître l'histoire du si mystérieux Itachi...

Hidan partit dans le bureau du comptable, l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude. Quant à notre artiste, il sortit de sa cellule pour pousser le chariot, la fausse lettre précédemment planquée sous sa chemise maintenant à l'intérieur du petit mobilier à roulettes...

Il commença sa tournée par Zetsu, lui tendant ses deux magazines habituels. Mais aujourd'hui il e resta pas à regarder ses deux faces se disputer. Il continua, jetant rapidement les lettres de Pein, puis celle des autres détenus. Et enfin, il arriva au moment crucial. Itachi. Il se pencha très en avant, glissant la vraie lettre sous sa chemise, en sécurité, et sortit la fausse. Et heureusement pour lui, la fausse lettre termina dans la poubelle, comme toutes les autres. Il sourit intérieurement, termina sa tournée, rangea le chariot et sauta sur son lit. Hidan était déjà là, impatient. A peine Kisame avait-il fermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur Deidara.

« -Alors? T'as réussit?

-Ouais! Mais chut, moins fort, hum!

-Allez!!! Montres-la cette foutue lettre! »

Telle une relique, le blond prit délicatement la lettre, et tout aussi délicatement il l'ouvrit. Les deux compères se collèrent en lurent ensemble.

« Itachi

Encore aujourd'hui tu n'es pas mort. Pourtant, si tu savais comme je te maudis... Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de mon existence n'est que haine envers toi. Haine, colère, tristesse aussi. Je ne parviens pas à oublier ces moments passer ensemble. Je souhaite que tu t'en souviennes, et que tu regrette, que tu culpabilise jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir supporter cette vie, cet enfer. C'est toi même qui a décidé cela. Souviens-toi. Crèves. Meures. Disparais. CREVES!

Sasuke. »

Un grand silence prit place dans la petite cellule. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Mais, comme d'habitudes, Hidan se chargea de briser le malaise.

« -Ben la vache! Sympa comme lettre!

-J'avoue, hum...

-Me demandes ce qu'il a fait. Tu crois que tu pourras repiquer une autre lettre encore?

-Oui, je recommencerais demain. Il ne les lit pas du tout de toutes manières, hum.

-Normal ! T'imagines! Recevoir des putains de menaces de morts tout les jours, c'est pas vraiment joyeux!

-Oui.

-Hey les gars! Vous êtes habillés, je peux rentrer? »

Deux soupirs et deux paires de joues rouges suivirent les propos de Kisame qui leur rappelait chaque fois ce jour. Le blond cacha rapidement la lettre sous son oreiller avant de répondre.

« -C'est bon! Tu peux rentrer, hum. »

L'homme-requin ouvrit, leur donna leur plateau-repas et sortit.

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'après-midi se déroula calmement, monotone. Ni Deidara ni Hidan ne voulait reparler pour l'instant de la lettre. Les heures passèrent, longues, et ce fût enfin la nuit. Kisame vint leur dire bonne nuit, accompagné d'une blague vaseuse sur la dernière fois.

Ils soupirèrent et se préparèrent pour la nuit. Ils entendirent les gardiens de nuit et de jour s'échanger quelques nouvelles, les clefs, puis le silence.

Ils s'allongèrent, puis ce fût de nouveau Hidan qui parla.

« -Dis, tu penses que c'est qui ce Sasuke?

-Je sais pas, hum. Un ami ou un membre de la famille sûrement.

-Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a fait ce mec. Il a pas tué, sinon il serait dans une putain de tôle.

-Ouais. J'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir fait, hum. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent, la faible lueur des néons de sécurité éclairait d'une manière lugubre la petite cellule.

« -Bon, bonne nuit Hidan.

-'Nuit blondinette. »

Un sourire sur son visage, Deidara sombra dans le sommeil, rejoins quelques temps après par la Jashiniste...

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard, mais les examens approchent donc... T_T Je vous laisse deviner la suite *Nini doit, pour la première fois de sa vie, réviser OO***.

**Enfin brefons, la suite est quand même là mes petits ami(e)s, j'esspère qu'elle vous plaît ^^. Laissez des reviews si le coeur vous en dit =p. **

**A la prochaine ^^...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.  
**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. Heureusement d'ailleurs, surtout pour un certain petit baka qui sert à rien bwahahahaha (DarkJedusor comprendra)...  
**

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.  
**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

**Note: Je tiens à m'excuser. Je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis un très très très long moment, mais j'ai une vie à côté, et elle a été très mouvementée... Donc excusez-moi... Vraiment, je suis profondément désolé...**

**Note 2: Bon, ce chapitre est... Bizarre, enfin donnez-moi vos avis... Bonne lecture (et désolé pour les fautes s'il y en reste ^^')**

**

* * *

  
**

_Rappel: Les lumières s'éteignirent, la faible lueur des néons de sécurité éclairait d'une manière lugubre la petite cellule._

_« -Bon, bonne nuit Hidan._

_-'Nuit blondinette. »_

_Un sourire sur son visage, Deidara sombra dans le sommeil, rejoins quelques temps après par le Jashiniste..._

... Cependant, leur nuit fût de très courte durée...

Une heure après que le sommeil les ai emporté dans ses contés, une voix mélodieuse et douce les réveillèrent...

« -BANDE DE PETITS CONS VOUS ALLEZ BOUGEZ VOTRE CUL ET VENIR DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT! »

Les deux occupants de notre cellule favorites ouvrirent grand les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Un Madara apparemment pas content du tout du tout était sur leur pas de porte, les yeux rouges de colères.

Deidara, pas très réveillé, eut le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Y's'passe quoi?

-CE QU'IL SE PASSE???? TU VAS BIENTÔT LE SAVOIR ESPECE DE SALE PETIT FOUINEUR DE MERDE! »

Le Jashiniste se recroquevilla dans son lit. Madara était l'incarnation du diable en ce moment même, il faisait réellement peur...

Le diable en question désigna deux gardiens du doigt, ces derniers s'empressèrent d'accourir la peur au ventre.

« -VOUS! EMMENEZ MOI CES DEUX... CES DEUX PAUVRES CONS DANS MON BUREAU!!! ET IMMEDIATEMENT!

-Oui, Madara-sama. »

Le directeur quitta la pièce, laissant Hidan et Deidara dans l'angoisse.

Un des deux gardiens s'approcha et leur mit des menottes, se fichant qu'ils soient en pyjama ou non. En l'occurrence, les deux compères étaient torse nu, mais cela ne paraissait qu'un détail insignifiant aux yeux de tous.

Le prêtre et l'artiste se firent accompagner jusque devant la porte du bureau directorial. Les gardiens toquèrent, puis, dès que le bruit de la serrure si fit entendre, ils coururent. Loin du diable. Les deux prisonniers se regardèrent, une terreur intense présente dans leur estomac. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, ils entrèrent.

Madara était derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, les yeux remplient de haine. Kakuzu, qui leur avait ouvert la porte, leur montra des chaises. Il s'assirent, reculant leur chaise le plus loin possible du bureau. Kakuzu se mit dans un coin d'ombre, et pour une fois, Hidan était heureux qu'il soit là. Au moins, il pourrait peut-être retenir le fou furieux si jamais l'idée de les tuer lui prenait.

Un craquement de doigt, un soupir et une œillade de la mort qui tue les incitèrent à écouter attentivement ce qui allait suivre.

« -Bon. Je vais tenter de rester calme. Je SAIS que vous avez pris la lettre d'Itachi, je SAIS que vous l'avez lue. Mais ce que je sais surtout, c'est que vous avez profité de lui pour tenter de vous amuser un peu. Je suis d'accord, la vie ici n'est pas vraiment drôle. Mais vous l'avez mérité. Vous m'entendez? Si vous êtes ici, c'est entièrement de votre faute. Pas de la mienne. Et encore moins de la sienne. »

Le directeur de leur enfer reprit sa respiration, avant de continuer son monologue.

« -Cependant, je refuse que vous profitiez de sa... Passivité. Vous n'êtes que des sales petits fouineurs, des petites...  
-Hey, pas la peine de nous insulter. On recommencera plus et puis voilà. C'est quoi votre problème exactement? »

Deidara se figea. Hidan ne pouvait vraiment pas se la fermer? Il ne pouvait pas juste attendre un peu avant d'ouvrir sa grande gueule?

Kakuzu semblait s'amuser, lui. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il regardait Hidan, satisfait. Cette situation était comique. Il se doutait que le prêtre, avec son sale caractère, allait parler.

« -... Mon... Problème? MON PROBLEME C'EST QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A INTERFERER DANS LA VIE DE MES PATIENTS, EST-CE CLAIR? »

Madara était maintenant debout, ses mains avaient claqué sur le bureau fortement. Il semblait avoir une folle envie de les tuer, surtout le Jashiniste.

« -On a pas interférer dans sa vie putain! C'est juste qu'on se fait vraiment chier et...

-C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!

-ON SAIT PUTAIN! C'est tout on recommencera pas! C'est juste que vous tenez à notre vie privée ou à SA vie privée? Arrêtez d'en faire tout un fromage! C'est qu'une putain de lettre de merde bordel! »

Deidara se cachait les yeux, il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir son ami se faire décapité devant ses yeux. Kakuzu se marrait toujours dans son coin. Madara, lui, était sidéré. Ce... Petit con osait lui répondre sur ce ton? Et bien, il ne savait apparemment pas à qui il s'adressait...

« -Très bien. Je vais donc prendre des mesures spéciales pour vous. Hidan, tu retournes d'où tu viens. C'est à dire dans ton ancienne unité. Tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de te voir souffrir. Quant à toi, Deidara, ta punition tu la recevras demain midi. Tu es bien entendu dispensé de courrier. Maintenant Kakuzu va vous raccompagner, Hidan tu prends tes affaires et des gardiens te remmèneront dans ton ancien chez toi. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Deidara et Hidan suivirent Kakuzu hors du bureau, puis dans les couloirs. Arrivés devant leur cellule, le comptable les laissa. Ils entrèrent, Hidan prit ses quelques affaires, et partit sans un mot, sans un regard. Trois gardiens lui mirent des menottes, puis ce fut le silence.

Deidara ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas encore assimilé. La seule personne avec qui il avait créé des liens s'en allait. La seule personne avec qui il avait rit depuis des mois partait. Non.

Le blond s'endormit, convaincue que dès le lendemain son compagnon serait là, qu'il irait pisser alors que lui ferait son petit rituel. Ils mangeraient ensuite leur petit déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien. Oui, ça se passera comme ça.

C'est sur cette pensée plus qu'optimiste qu'il s'endormit, ne se doutant pas que dans une autre unité, dans une autre cellule, un prêtre pensait à lui. Un prêtre priait son Dieu pour que la seule chose bonne qui lui soit arrivée revienne, il priait pour ne plus ressentir cette solitude, cette souffrance. Il priait dans le vide.

Le lendemain, c'est un Kisame assez peiné qui réveilla doucement Deidara. L'artiste ouvrit les yeux, et les tourna de suite sur le deuxième lit de la pièce. Vide, évidemment.

« -ça va aller gamin?

-...

-Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, hum. »

Le gardien bleu soupira et sortit, laissant tout de même le plateau sur la table. Il se doutait bien que lorsqu'il reviendrait, le plateau n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se doutait également que dans une autre unité, ce sera le même manège. Ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien, et ce qu'il avait appris de son expérience ici, c'était bien que séparer deux prisonniers liés comme eux était comme les tuer à petit feu.

« -Kisame?

-Hum? Oui, Saso?

-Tu as l'air pensif.

-Hey! J'ai le droit de penser aussi de temps en temps!

-Hum. Tu as vu la fiche du nouveau colocataire de Deidara?

-Qui c'est?

-Regardes. »

Kisame prit le dossier que son partenaire lui tendit, et il commença sa lecture. Et plus il lisait, plus son visage prenait une drôle de couleur. Lorsqu'il eût finit, ses yeux étaient aussi gros que des soucoupes.

« -Putain, ils l'ont vraiment énervé... Il ne peut pas lui mettre... Ce truc comme colocataire!

-Apparemment si. Madara-sama est vraiment attaché à Itachi je crois.

-Oui mais tout de même... C'est... Exagéré là...

-On ne l'a jamais eu à surveiller en plus celui là...

-Je sens qu'on va s'éclater.

-Ils sont en retards.

-Hein?

-Ils devaient l'amener depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Ils sont en retard. Je n'aime pas attendre.

-Je sais Saso. Je vais attendre, ramasse les plateaux si tu veux.

-Oui. Merci. »

Kisame sourit douloureusement tandis que son coéquipier se dirigeait vers les cellules. Il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit là, il n'oublierait jamais combien Sasori avait changé du jour au lendemain.

Une sonnette lui indiquant que quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il posa sa main sur l'appareil et s'écarta, laissant entrer trois gardiens et un prisonnier. Vieux et moche. Deidara allait s'amuser...

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se faisait remonter les bretelles par un Sasori quelque peu énervé...

« -Manges.

-Non, hum.

-Manges, ne me fais pas attendre. Je ne remporterais pas ce plateau et je ne sortirais pas tant que tu n'aura pas mangé ou bu quelque chose. Dépêches-toi.

-De quoi tu te mêles, hum! Ça changes rien pour toi si je crève ou pas alors vas te faire fouOUTRE! AAAAH MAIS TU F... »

En quelques secondes, notre blondinette nationale se retrouva allongé sur son lit, les bras coincés par les genoux de Sasori, lui-même à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'artiste. Le petit rouquin prit une cuillère de sa main droite, tandis que de la gauche il ouvrit prestement la bouche de Deidara et lui enfourna la nourriture au fond du gosier. Tout aussi rapidement, il referma la bouche -maintenant pleine- du plus jeune et lui boucha le nez, obligeant ainsi l'autre à avaler.

Ceci étant fait, il le libéra, prit le plateau et sortit.

Deidara resta allongé un petit moment, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. La force du petit gardien l'avait encore une fois surpris. C'était presque surhumain. Enfin, c'était surtout disproportionné par rapport à sa taille... Comme quoi, mère nature pouvait encore le surprendre...

« -Deidara? »

Le-dit Deidara tourna la tête vers Kisame, qui n'était pas seul. Un... Truc l'accompagnait. ... Oh... Non...

« -Je t'amène ton nouveau colocataire... »

Et c'est avec un regard peiné et dégouté qu'il referma la porte après avoir expliqué au nouveau l'emploi du temps et le fonctionnement de l'unité. Ils étaient seuls.

Le... Truc s'assit sur le lit et fit un sourire à l'artiste. Un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'avide et... D'affamé. Deidara cru qu'il allait vomir.

« -Bonjour beauté, je m'appelle Orochimaru.

-...

-Tu n'es pas trop causante dites donc... »

Un. Deux. Trois.

VLAM!

Maintenant à terre, Truc se tenait le nez, en sang. Le blond, lui, était debout, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et ses poings paraissaient encore fumants du coup qu'ils venaient d'administrer à Truc.

« -De un: je suis un mec connard, de deux: ne m'appelle plus jamais beauté où je te fous mon pied au cul, c'est clair????

-Si MOI je pouvais te mettre autre chose que mon pied dans TON cul, ce serait bien aussi... »

Un. Deux. Trois.

* * *

[...]

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

S'il ne lui avait pas répondu, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là, dans cette cellule, seul. Complètement seul. Encore.

Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Aimer, c'est être faible, dépendre de quelqu'un, souffrir. Comme maintenant.

Mais... C'est tellement bon de se sentir aimé... De savoir que quelqu'un compte sur vous, pense à vous... Oui, c'est vraiment très agréable.

Mais Jashin est contre, Jashin ne veut pas d'un faible. Jashin était, est et sera sa seule et unique préoccupation. Il ne doit penser à rien d'autre. Juste Jashin, Jashin, Jashin...

Mais Deidara... Deidara est différent des autres.... Deidara le rend... Vivant. Deidara lui permet de vivre...

Mais Jashin prône la mort, pas la vie...

Tout se mélange, il ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi penser... Jashin? Deidara? La souffrance? Le plaisir? La haine? L'amour? La mort? La vie?

Il se leva, avança, recula, se rassit avant de se remettre debout. Pour finir il prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'allongea par terre en poussant un cri:

« -PUTAIN! »

Tu es perdu Hidan?

C'est sûrement à cause de lui... Comment peut-tu l'aimer alors que cette amour est dévoué à Jashin? Et qu'est ce que c'est l'amour? Donner sa vie un être? Orienter toutes ses pensées vers lui? Être prêt à tout pour lui? Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais plus...

Tu as vingt-quatre ans et tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Tu ne sauras peut-être jamais...

Des images de ton passé te revienne en mémoire. Des images que tu ne veux pas revoir. C'est repartie...

Son visage se ferma, ses mains se mirent à trembler. L'envie de tuer refit son apparition. Plus rien n'existe. Rien, à part cette douleur au fond de son âme. C'est à ce moment précis que Jashin prend tout son sens...

Le gardien entra pour amener le plateau repas. Des yeux violets emplis de haine et de folie s'ouvrirent. Hidan n'était plus qu'un corps désireux de violence. Le bruit sourd du plateau se posant sur la table ouvrit les vannes. La machine se mit en marche.

Il se jeta sur le gardien qui -sur le coup- ne réagit pas. Le Jashiniste était allongé sur lui, le poing levé. Levé et immobile, une main bleue le retenant.

Kisame reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Il repoussa Hidan, releva le gardien, s'excusa de la part du prêtre et, une fois l'agressé partit, il s'assit aux côtés de l'agresseur. Ce dernier se tenait la tête dans les mains, il tremblait.

« -Hidan? »

Pas de réponses, juste les tremblements qui s'accentuaient.

Kisame se mordit la lèvre. Il le savait que ça serait comme ça. Mais bon, attaquer un gardien c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée...

« -Écoutes, je sais que c'est... Difficile. Mais attends un peu, dans quelques jours j'irais voir Madara avec Saso et on lui demandera de te ramener. C'est d'accord?

-[...] Hum.

-Tu sais, tu lui manques aussi...

-Je... Putain je sais pas si... Merde.

-Humph, toujours de belles paroles à ce que je vois... N'empêche que vous avez VRAIMENT mis Madara en colère, parce que...  
-C'est quoi sa punition à Deidara? »

L'homme-requin sourit. ENFIN une phrase compréhensive.

« -Ben il a maintenant comme colocataire un truc vieux, moche et pervers. Il a tenté de se faire Dei' trois fois aujourd'hui. »

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Et soudain, une vision apparût à Kisame. Un Sasori tout beau, habillé de blanc et surmonté d'une auréole qui lui disait: "Surtout, ne dis pas à Hidan ce qu'Orochimaru à voulut faire à Deidara. Il pourrait devenir violent. N'oublis pas, ne lui dis rien.". [...] Hum. Oups?

« -QUOI??????? PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS LE BUTER CET ENFOIRE!

-Aha... Calmes-toi Hidan... Il sait se défendre tu sais!

-MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE PUTAIN! JE VAIS LE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE CE SAC A MERDE, CET ENFLURE, CE CONNARD, CE... »

10 minutes plus tard.

Kisame n'aurait jamais pensé que sa langue comportait autant de mots grossiers. Vraiment.

« -... BOUSE DE VACHE, CE FILS DE TOXICO CROISEE D'UN COQ MAL PLUME, CETTE...

-STOP! Bon, je crois que j'ai compris que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-... Bonne déduction Sherlock.

-Merci. Enfin bref, je vais aller voir Madara demain avec... »

Regard noir.

« -... Ou plutôt tout à l'heure. Oui, voilà. Ce sera fait comme ça hein. Donc je repasse te dire comment ça s'est déroulé. A tout à l'heure.

-Hum. »

Kisame sortit de la cellule, soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa grande gueule? Encore une fois, il aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il devait aller parler au diable en personne... Sasori allait le tuer.

Et ça n'a pas loupé...

« -Tu lui as dit quoi?

-Mais t'aurais vu son regard! Il... Je savais pas quoi dire moi. Alors je lui ai promis qu'on irait voir Madara pour tenter d'arranger la situation...

-Non. TU vas aller voir Madara. Toi, tout seul.

-Saso', s'il te plaît... Allez mon petit bonhomme adoré... »

Et là, un miracle se produit. Sasori, le glaçon, l'homme sans émotions, ROUGIT. Kisame en restât sans voix. Un grand silence s'installa avant que Sasori ne le brise.

« -De toutes façons, un de nous deux doit rester pour surveiller les... Enfin bref t'y vas je reste. À tout à l'heure. »

Et il partit, laissant Kisame dans la merde la plus complète. Il allait devoir affronter Madara seul.

C'est avec une peur bleue que notre requin favoris se présenta devant le bureau de son supérieur. Il toqua et entra après invitation. Il s'assit en face de Madara, et avant qu'il ait pût ouvrir la bouche...

« -Non.

-Gnié?

-C'est non. Hidan reste où il est et Deidara avec Orochimaru. Et c'est sans appel. Mais dis-moi tes arguments, je me demande ce que tu as pût trouver.

-... Orochimaru a faillit violer Deidara trois fois aujourd'hui.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Kisame, je ne l'aurais jamais mis avec lui s'il avait été trop faible. Je sais qu'il peut se défendre, ce sera dur mais il ne se passera rien.

-... Hidan va mal, très mal... Il a faillit agresser un de ses gardiens, si je n'était pas intervenu...

-Il se serait retrouver en cellule d'isolement pour un petit bout de temps. C'était mon intention. »

A ce moment précis, Kisame haït son directeur. Juste pour Itachi il se permet de faire souffrir deux de ses patients? Madara n'a jamais agit comme ça! Pourquoi...?

« -Alors juste pour Itachi vous...

-Oui. Parce qu'Itachi ne mérite pas ça.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu là? Je ne serais pas venu si cela n'avait pas été aussi injuste. Ok, ils ont merdés, mais vous n'avez pas à aller jusque là!

-Je vais jusque là si je le souhaite. C'est MOI qui dirige non? Alors retourne surveiller tes prisonniers et ne viens pas m'emmerder pour des broutilles! DEHORS! »

Kisame soupira, en colère et déçu du comportement de Madara. Ce dernier, après le départ du gardien, mit sa tête dans ses mains et souffla. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Itachi... Personne... Madara se redressa et retourna dans sa paperasse, tentant par cela d'oublier momentanément ses soucis.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il fût certain que Sasori et Kisame était repartis chez eux, il se dirigeât vers l'unité puis la cellule d'Itachi. Il se fit ouvrir la porte et entra. Itachi était assit sur son lit, les yeux vides. Comme d'habitude.

Madara s'accroupit en face de lui, il tendit la main doucement et toucha du bout des doigts ce visage qui hante ses nuits.

« -Itachi... Je vais rentrer chez moi... Tu sais, j'ai eu une dur journée... Tes gardiens sont en colère contre moi, tout ça parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur... Je ne supporte pas ces gens qui se moquent de toi... Itachi... Je t'aime tu sais... »

Il ne bougeait pas, il n'a jamais bouger... Même lorsque, pour la première fois, Madara prononça ces mots. Le directeur soupira et retira sa main à contre-cœur. Il se leva et partit, regardant une dernière fois cette homme qui fait chavirer son cœur depuis tant d'années. 12 ans exactement. Il secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs qui affluaient. Ce n'est pas le moment d'y repenser. Il sortit enfin, et rentra chez lui, le cœur lourd. Si seulement le silence pouvait s'arrêter... Il donnerait tout pour l'entendre encore une fois...


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Maison de redressement de Tokyo.**

**Auteur: Le père nowèl ^^. (comment ça il existe pas OO.)**

**Rating: M pour des lemons ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi T.T. **

**Genre: Humour, romance, lemon *.* et tout le tralala.**

**Couples: A découvrir tout au long de la fic, mais que du yaoi ^^. **

**

* * *

**

_Réponse à des commentaires:_

**Yukami:** Accros??? ahaaaaa... Tu verras bien *.*!!!!!! Et pour Itachi et Madara, tu as deviné, mais il y a plus de précisions dans ce chapitre et le suivant (qui n'est pas encore commencé _). Voilà merci pour ta review *.*!!!!

**H3lly-tsuki :** merci =) =) =)!!! Bizarre je prends ça pour un compliment moi ^^!!!! Encore merci *.*!!!!!!!

**Luka Tatsumi :** et oui, une nouvelle suite (plus rapide celle-là, encore désolé ), merci pour ta review *.*!!!!!

**Yukiya-chan:** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a trop fait plaisir *.*!

**Mitsuki:** oui, c'vrai que c'est pas du tout répandu les fics sur Hidan et Dei, et c'est chiant parce que j'en cherche, mais y'a que en anglais (sauf une nouvelle "aveugle", en français). Merci pour ta review!!!!!

**Suicidal-Catz :** ouah merci beaucoup *.*! Et pas de soucis pour écrire avec toi, enfin j'ai pas mal de projets en ce moments mais pas de problèmes ^^!!!!!!! (je me sens... aimée et tout là, purée ça fait bizarre OO)

**Naisalavanille:** alors alors... en fait le gosse évoqué c'est son "frère", enfin c'est juste un enfant que ses parents ont adopté... Mais tout ça sera expliquer dans les prochains chapitre, parce que le passé de Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Madara, Sasori et Kisame sera expliqué en détail... Voilà, merci pour ta review ^^!!!!

**Nana:** oui, on verra un peu plus saso, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur lui et sur Kisame ^^. Merci pour ta review *.*!!!!!

**Yukii:** merci pour toutes les reviews *.*!!!! t'imagines pas le plaisir que ça fait de rentrer chez soi après une journée de merde et de recevoir plein d'amour dans la tronche comme ça d'un coup *.*!!!!! Pour tes questions à propos de la fic je ne peux que te proposer de... lire pour savoir ^^!!! Encore merci!

**Rauhreif :** nyaaaaah merci *.* *.* *.*!!!!!! T_T ça me fait toujours bizarre quand on me dit ça, je me sens toute retournée à chaque fois T_T!!!!!! Et oui, je compte la continuer et même la finir, même si j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment et que bon, les chapitres peuvent avoir du mal à venir ! Encore merci!!!

**Tsuna:** Merciiiiiiiiiii *.* (personne ne peux imaginer le bien que ça me procure de recevoir toutes ces reviews *.*). Merci pour touts les compliments T_T!!!!!!!!!!! J'en suis toute n'émue ç_ç!!!!

**x-Lunarion-x:** toi, tu sais tout sur tout ma Kisamette *.*!!!! Nyah mais merci pour tout (être là, m'aider et tout ça quoi... J't'adore ma branchiophile *.*!).

Vous remarquerez que je dis beaucoup de merci ^^. Mais vraiment, vous pouvez pas imaginer à uel point ça me fait plaisir tout ça (nooooon, je relis pas toutes les reviews quand mon moral est au plus bas... Comment vous le savez??? Oo)

Bref, après toutes ces interruptions, voilà la suite, en éspérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^!

* * *

La veille au soir, Kisame annonça (séparément évidemment) à Hidan et Deidara le refus de Madara de les remettre ensemble. Les deux compères réfléchirent donc toute la nuit, et au petit matin ils appliquèrent ce qu'ils pensaient être la solution...

Deux réactions différentes mais ayant le même but: alerter pour se retrouver.

Hidan arrêta tout simplement de manger tandis que Deidara arrêta de parler. Mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on pense être le plus dur à tenir qui l'est...

Les gardiens de Hidan essayèrent tant bien que mal de lui faire ingérer de la nourriture, quitte à l'attacher et lui enfourner, mais le prêtre recrachait ou vomissait. Ses gardiens firent de "nombreuses" tentatives, mais rien ne fonctionna, ils laissèrent donc tomber.

Du côté de Deidara, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie... Kisame et Sasori acceptèrent son état sans réelles difficultés (un peu pour Kisame), mais il y en avait un qui en profitait...

En effet, Orochimaru y trouvait son compte: il pouvait tenter ce qu'il voulait, dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, le blond ne protestait plus. Enfin, les premières minutes seulement...

Deidara était comme vide. Il se nourrissait et effectuait tout ce qui lui était vital, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Alors quand Orochimoidessus commença à s'y mettre, ce fût un... Désastre complet.

Au début, le vieux serpent ne faisait que parler. Puis il commença à s'approcher, de plus en plus près... Encore plus près... Le jeune blond ne disait absolument rien. Ravie de cette situation et ayant certainement l'espoir que c'était comme une invitation, le vieux serpent posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa "future conquête". Erreur.

A l'extérieur, Kisame lisait un magazine lorsqu'il entendu un drôle de bruit venant de la cellule de Deidara et de Truc (son nom officiel), comme une chose gluante s'écrasant lamentablement au sol. Il décida alors d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. La situation qui s'offrit à lui était... Comique, mais assez glauque.

Deidara était à la même place que ce matin, à la différence près que son bras était tendu, le poing fermé. Kisame regarda dans la direction du poing et crût qu'il allait crever de rire. Truc était étalé -non- incrusté dans le mur, une de ses dents pendouillait hors de sa bouche, rattachée par un petit nerf. Il soupira.

« -SASORI!!!!

-QUOI ENCORE?

-RAMENE UNE SPATULE OU UNE PELLE S'IL TE PLAIT!

-... HEIN? »

Sasori entra alors lui aussi dans la cellule.

« -Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux que je ramène une... Pelle. Oh. Je vois, je reviens. »

Pendant que son ami partit chercher la pelle, Kisame regarda Deidara. Son poing était toujours tendu, ses yeux toujours vides. Ignorant complètement le machin dans le mur, l'homme-requin s'approcha de son prisonnier favoris et il lui remit son bras à la normal. Aucune réaction.

« -Deidara... Il va bien falloir que tu reparles un jour...

-...

-Kisame? J'ai la pelle. Par contre tu le décolles. »

Grommelant, Kisame se retourna et prit la pelle que son collègue lui tendait. Il s'approcha de Truc et remarqua que ses lèvres (enfin ce qu'il en restait) bougeait. Il approcha son oreille et entendit:

« -Aaaa... Fo... Caaaat...

-Un avocat? T'as faim? Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit de solide pendant quelques temps...

-grklegl jfbbivnovoin orbv iirre v.

-Oui, c'est cela. Tout à fait. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux... Purée, tu serais mieux en hôpital psychiatrique toi. »

Avec un vieux "schlouiiiiik", Truc se décolla du mur. Il atterrit sur le sol et pût enfin parler à peu près correctement...

« -Fous allez entendre parler de mon afocat fous allez foir!!!!!!!!

-Hin hin hin... Ça serait marrant que tu arrives à remporter un procès si jamais tu nous en mets un. Parce que tu oublis que Sasori et moi-même sommes des gens à l'esprit sain, alors que toi... Bref, fais le si tu en as envie, ça t'occuperas au moins. Oh, et dernière chose -mais je pense que tu l'as compris- ne t'approches pas de Deidara, parce que la prochaine fois JE t'encastre dans le mur, et je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus en sortir. »

Un petit regard noir et montrage de dents en prime, et Orochimaru comprit le message.

Du côté de Hidan, ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils s'en foutaient tous. Bon, ils avaient bien essayé pendant une dizaine de minutes de le faire manger, mais ensuite rien. Rien du tout. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que personne ne s'occupait jamais de lui... Pourquoi...

« -POURQUOI? »

C'était là, tout de suite, que la folie reprenait le dessus. Il devenait fou. Cinglé. Meurtrier. Dangereux. La faim le rendait encore plus nerveux. Un seul faux pas, et c'était terminé.

« -Hidan? »

Le fou tourna la tête, et sourit. Un vrai sourire. Il redevint Hidan. Kisame était là, Kisame s'inquiétait...

Le gardien s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« -Qu'est ce que t'as prévus de faire toi?

-Hein? »

Kisame tourna la tête et vit les assiettes du petit-déjeuner et du déjeuner encore pleine. Il soupira.

« -Ok, j'ai compris. Tu ne manges pas. Vous êtes vraiment connectés, c'est assez flippant.

-Deidara ne manges plus non plus?

-Si, si, il mange. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il fait. Il ne parle plus, on dirait un zombie. Oh, et il a encastré Truc dans le mur tout à l'heure. J'ai été obligé d'utiliser une pelle pour le retirer. »

Hidan sourit de nouveau. Alors Deidara aussi faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils se retrouvent...

« -Tu sais Hidan... Je trouve ça très con ce que vous faites, mais... Je pense que ça peut marcher. Je viens d'aller voir Madara pour le prévenir de l'état de Deidara, et il a dit qu'il allait venir le voir. Si en plus il est au courant que tu ne manges pas, peut-être qu'il y a un espoir pour qu'il change d'avis... »

Kisame était confiant. C'était certain, ça allait marcher. Madara allait craquer. Il se tourna vers Hidan qui était... Souriant. Un magnifique sourire. Il lui rappelait Sasori avant que le drame ne se produise...

« -Kisame?

-Hum?

-Tu... Enfin je me demandais... Si Deidara il... Pfft, nan laisses tomber, je dis n'importe quoi...

-Mais non, vas-y, lances toi!

-Eh ben... Tu sais, je l'aime bien la blondinette... Mais est-ce que lui il m'aime bien? Je suis pas doué pour ces trucs à la con, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il se passe des merdes et que... et qu'on s'entende plus tu vois.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et oui, Deidara t'aimes bien. »

Le sourire sur le visage du Jashiniste s'élargit, avant de retomber aussitôt.

« -Mais... Ma religion... C'est interdit tout ça...

-Tout ça quoi?

-De... D'aimer.

-Hidan, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant très, très longtemps. Ici, il n'existe aucun Dieu, aucune loi, sauf celles que Sasori et moi mettons en place. Donc, c'est comme si les Dieux ici, c'était nous, tes gardiens et Madara. Et tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. [...] Au pire, tu fais plus de prières pour te faire pardonner par euh... Jasmine?

-JASHIN!!!!!!!! JASHIN BORDEL DE MERDE ARRÊTEZ DE LE COMPARER A CETTE POUFF EN CALECONS BLEU!!! »

Kisame se dépêcha de sortir avant de se prendre un plateau sur la tronche. Il referma la porte pile au moment où le prêtre lançait un bol de riz. L'homme requin continua de se marrer tout en revenant dans son unité. Il était deux heures de l'après midi, ce qui signifiait que Madara allait bientôt arriver...

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui se tenait devant lui, juste devant la porte de l'unité 81.

« -Pourquoi étais-tu sortit?

-Je suis allé voir Hidan. Il a décidé de ne plus rien mangé.

-Oh. Et bien il suffira de le mettre sous perfusions... »

Une vague de colère et de haine envers son directeur envahit Kisame. Comment pouvait-il être si... Cruel? Encore, ce serait des gens en dehors de la maison, Kisame s'en foutait royalement aussi, mais là, c'était Hidan. Un de leur patient. Bordel, il ne comprenait vraiment plus Madara...

Les sourcils froncés, l'homme-requin ouvrit la grande porte et entra, suivit de très près par un Madara... Sans expressions.

« -Bon, si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ce serait gentil. J'ai du travail à faire. »

Kisame sourit. Son plan allait marcher. Il en était certain.

« -Bien, venez voir par vous-même _monsieur_... »

Et c'est en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot qu'il ouvrit, montrant à son cher directeur l'état dans lequel était Deidara par sa faute. Il attendit la réaction de Madara, et elle ne fût pas lente à venir...

« -... Deidara? »

Madara s'approcha rapidement (ignorant au passage Truc, le visage à moitié défoncé) du jeune homme blond. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir capté sa présence, du moins s'il l'avait fait, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le directeur s'accroupit devant lui et passa sa main devant les yeux bleus et vide de son prisonnier.

Rien. Pas une seule réaction. Rien du tout.

« -Deidara, parles.

- [...]

-DEIDARA! »

Toujours rien. Le jeune artiste ne bougeait pas, ses yeux fixait un point invisible au delà du réel, un point que seul lui pouvait percevoir. Et c'est à ce moment là que la peur et la culpabilité envahirent le visage de Madara. Puis, elles firent place à la colère. Une colère violente. Si les mots ne marchaient pas, alors une attaque physique se devait de fonctionner. Il leva la main, mais au moment où elle allait atteindre la joue de Deidara...

« -Non. Madara-sama. »

Il suspendit son geste et se retourna. Sasori venait de parler sur un ton ferme, autoritaire.

« -Vous ne touchez pas les patients. Il ne réagit pas non plus aux contacts physiques de toutes manières. Vous venez de créer un Itachi numéro deux. »

Kisame ouvrit des yeux ronds. Et ben la vache, c'était rare que:

Sasori parle autant.

Sasori parle autant AU directeur.

Sasori utilise ce ton.

Sasori utilise ce ton CONTRE le directeur.

Directeur qui restait figé, la même expression colérique sur le visage. Il abaissa son bras, souffla un bon coup et partit. Kisame se tourna alors vers son ami.

« -Et ben... T'y a pas été de main morte mon petit Saso...

-Il ne doit pas le toucher. Frapper n'est pas une solution. Ça n'a jamais été une solution. Pas contre des gens qu'on se doit de protéger. Je vais faire un tour. »

Il partit aussi, laissant Kisame complètement abasourdi du comportement de celui qu'il connaît depuis des années. Mais Sasori agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps... Il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Et tout de suite. Il referma la porte (non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Deidara qui restait toujours le même depuis ce matin) et partit d'un pas résolu retrouver son ami.

Du côté de Madara...

De retour dans son bureau, Madara s'assit sur son fauteuil et décrocha le combiné, pour aussitôt le reposer sur son socle.

Non, il n'allait pas se faire avoir par deux petits... Cons. Petits cons qui avaient oser se moquer d'Itachi. Non, non, non et non. Il était leur directeur non? C'est eux qui devaient se plier à ses règles, pas l'inverse!

Le visage sans vie de Deidara envahit alors son esprit. C'était... La même expression qu'Itachi. Il... Il fallait qu'il réagisse, personne ne méritait de vivre dans cet état, même ce sale petit fouineur. Si revoir son compagnon de cellule pouvait le ramener à la vie, alors il fallait qu'il les remette ensemble... Tant pis pour sa fierté, il ne voulait pas être responsable de ça. Pas encore une fois...

Il reprit le téléphone, et composa le numéro du bureau des gardiens du secteur de Hidan. Madara soupira... Sa fierté d'Uchiha venait d'en prendre un sacré coup...

De retour avec nos deux gardiens favoris...

Mais merde, où est-ce qu'il était allé se fourrer? Il ne se trouvait nul part... Il n'était pas dans sa petite cellule, ni avec Kakuzu, ni avec Hidan (ce qui aurait été très surprenant), ni dans les douches... Où était-il?

Kisame s'adossa contre une porte et réfléchit. Il avait été vérifié partout. Partout! [...] Une cellule qu'il avait oublié de vérifier s'imposa alors. Zetsu!

Tout heureux, le grand homme bleu se dirigea vers la dernière cellule. Il toqua et, sans attendre la réponse, entra.

Comme d'habitude, il faisait noir, la seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Mais cette faible lueur lui permit tout de même d'apercevoir la personne qu'il recherchait.

« -SASO! Tu m'as fait peur, je t'ai cherché partout bordel!

- [...] Désolé.

-N'empêche, **tu pourrais toquer avant d'entrer connard**. Ce serait plus polie.

-Oh, désolé Zetsu. J'étais un peu trop inquiet.

-**Beaucoup trop. **

**-**Tu... Sasori? Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît? J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu tout les deux. »

Le cœur du-dit Sasori se contracta à ces mots. Il savait que ça viendrait. Il savait qu'il faudrait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils parlent. Le moment était venu. Il regarda Zetsu qui hocha lentement la tête, lui confirmant ses pensées. Soupirant, il se leva et suivit Kisame hors de la cellule, puis le long des couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la petite cellule, son refuge. Kisame s'assit par terre, en tailleurs, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à faire de même. Il obéit et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« -Bon. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment? Je veux dire... T'es plus le même. Au travail encore, ça se voit pas trop mais... Tu ne sors plus. Avant on se faisait des petites bouffes, on allait dans les bars... Mais depuis quelques semaines, tu refuses tout ce que je te propose et tu... Tu as changé. Pourquoi? »

Le visage de Sasori ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Mais à l'intérieur... A l'intérieur ça bouillonait. Pourquoi tu as changé? Pour éviter la douleur que ça pourrait te causer. Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas... Non je ne peux pas te le dire... Je ne peux pas....

« -JE NE PEUX PAS! »

Son cri résonna à travers les murs de le petite cellule, plongeant l'unité dans un silence de mort. Silence que personne ne brisa. Kisame ne bougeait pas, trop choqué pour le faire. Sasori parla alors, sa voix était... Basse, et comme douloureuse.

« -Je ne peux rien te dire... Je suis désolé... Je ne veux pas... Te faire du mal.

-Me... Me faire du mal? Mais... Comment ça? Et... Bordel mais je peux pas rester dans l'ignorance comme ça merde! Je... On s'est toujours tout dit, toujours tout confié, même les trucs les plus embarrassant... Alors... Dis le moi! C'est de ma faute? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Non! Tu n'as rien fais, c'est juste que... Que je...

-LES GARS! OHE Y'A QUELQU'UN? »

Kisame se leva aussitôt et quitta la petite cellule sans un regard en arrière. Sasori ne fit rien pour le retenir, restant en tailleur, le visage sans expression, le cœur complètement saccagé. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, et c'est ce qui était en train de se produire...

Kisame arrive rapidement à la porte, l'air plutôt contrarié. Mais il se radoucit aussitôt et se permit même un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit qui l'attendait...

« -Salut face de requin!

-Hé hé... Alors comme ça on rentre au bercail hein? Je savais que je t'avais manqué... Hidan. »

Et oui, Madara avait craqué. Hidan était de retour, plus fort, plus beau et plus... Affamé que jamais. Il avait vraiment la dalle.

« -Kisameeeeeeeeeee, magnes-toi d'ouvrir cette putain de porte et file un morceau de pain... Un grain de riz suffira même! Mais un truc à bouffer par pitié...

-bah j'aurais bien aimé, mais vu que tu m'as balancé un bol de riz entier à la gueule, j'ai pas envie de reprendre de risques... »

Au mot "riz", l'estomac du prêtre se tordit violemment.

« -Argh, promis je te balancerais plus rien à la figure, je pourrais même... »

Mais on ne saura jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire, car Orochimaru se tenait devant lui, deux des gardiens accompagnant Hidan l'entourant. Personne n'avait eu besoin de lui dire qui il était que le Jashiniste sût tout de suite que le truc dont parlait Kisame, le truc qui partageait la cellule de Deidara, c'était lui. Cette face monstrueuse et dégueulasse (et bien amochée aussi) le répugnait. Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'écraser au sol et l'achever tout de suite... Ce... Cette chose avait TOUCHÉ Deidara. Rien qu'à cette simple pensée il eût envie de le... Et puis de le... Pour enfin le... ARGH!

« -Kisame d'amouuuuur?

-Euh... Hidan?

-Aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de... DEGAGER CETTE CHOSE DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE LE TRANSFORME EN SAC A MAIN! "Broujikniqodin" (rajouta le ventre vide)

-Oui oui, ça y'est il s'en va, reste calme, inspire, expire. Inspire, expire... Inspire, exp-

-NAN MAIS C'EST BON JE SUIS PAS EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER MERDE! »

Hidan était quelqu'un de très... Bruyant. C'était quelque chose de très dérangeant, mais pas pour cette fois. Car son cri porta très, très loin... Jusqu'à une certaine cellule ou un certain blond releva la tête, l'espoir à nouveau présent dans ses yeux bleus...

Lorsque Hidan entra dans cette fameuse cellule, il croise les yeux bleus. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient magnifiques. À cet instant, ils auraient pût tout les deux se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Le Jashiniste ne sentit même pas Kisame lui retirer ses menottes et partir, les laissant seuls. Ensemble. Enfin.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, ou quelques heures ils ne savaient plus. Puis Deidara fit le premier pas. Il se leva et marcha jusque celui qu'il attendait. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus l'autre reculait, jusqu'à buter contre la porte. Hidan commença à paniquer, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire... Il ne savait pas s'il fallait juste le saluer, ou bien le prendre dans ses bras, ou bien...

Trop tard. Deidara était devant lui. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre, tellement envoutant... Enivrant... Et si chaud... Si... Près... L'un ou l'autre n'avait qu'à se pencher et leurs lèvres pourraient être scellées mais... C'était comme briser quelques choses dont ils ignoraient complètement l'existence. Ils ne pouvaient faire ça, pas maintenant, pas ici...

Alors Deidara se contenta de poser sa tête contre le torse du prêtre, écoutant son cœur battre rapidement... Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. A cet instant, tout fût oulier... La faim, le froid, la douleur... Il n'existait rien à part eux.

Cependant, leurs corps avaient des besoins qui se manifestèrent d'un coup, sans prévenir, se moquant totalement du romantisme et de la beauté de la situation.

Hidan posa sa main sur la chute de reins du blond, qui laissa échapper un petit soupir. Le soupir de trop dirons-nous, le soupir qui fit voler en éclat les vingt-quatre heures passées sans la présence rassurante de l'autre...

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit du blond, ce dernier au-dessus de Jashiniste qui... Ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Deidara sourit et prit très rapidement les choses en main.

Faute de ne pas pouvoir embrasser à pleine bouche l'objet de ses désirs, il s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant, léchant et aspirant toutes parcelles de peau exposées à sa vue. Ses mains elles, caressaient, pinçaient et griffaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Hidan ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les sensations que lui procuraient l'artiste étaient.. Sensationnelles. Il n'auraient jamais pût imaginer qu'un péché pouvait être aussi bon...

Et ces mains, ces mains qui lui faisait découvrir tant de sensations passèrent la barrière de son pantalon, glissèrent lentement sur son bas-ventre, se mirent à baver et... Et... [...] ET??????

Hidan se redressa brusquement, faisant presque tomber Deidara qui ne comprenait rien. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Il avait été trop rapide? Trop brusque peut-être?

Le jeune blondinet continuait de fixer sans comprendre son de-nouveau compagnon de cellule.

« -Hi... Hidan? Je... Enfin je suis allé trop vite? Tu... J'aurais dû te demander avant de faire ce genre de choses je suis vraiment...

-Montres les.

-... HEIN? Mais... De quoi tu pa... »

Et il sentit lui aussi le filet de bave qui coulait lentement mais sûrement le long de son bras... Oh... Merde.

Rapidement (trop rapidement), il se leva et essaya de partir loin de son compagnon mais... La couverture échouée il y a peu de temps par terre s'enroula mesquinement autour de son pied. Et le grand, le sublime Deidara... S'éclata la tronche par terre, de tout son long. Hidan ne pût se retenir et éclata de rire. A ce moment même, il aurait pût comparer l'artiste à un manchot qui tentait de glisser sur la banquise. L'image faite dans son esprit, son fou rire reprit de plus belle sous le regard exaspéré de l'artiste-manchot en personne.

« -Bon, ça y'est t'as finit de te fendre la poire comme un singe?

-AHAHAHAH!!!! Ta gueule le manchot!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!!! AHAHAHAHUMPH! »

Le singe se prit un coussin dans sa gueule et il réussit (on ne sait comment) à s'étouffer avec. Vexé, le singe prêtre envoya lui aussi un coussin dans la gueule de l'artiste manchot. Une bataille d'une rare violence et d'une rare intensité débuta alors...

Mais comme on le sait tous, le singe est l'espèce dominante et c'est sans surprise qu'il gagna le combat. Les deux guignols s'étalèrent chacun sur leur lit, essoufflés.

Le plus jeune (le blond rappelons-le) pensa qu'il était sauvé pour cette fois... Pourvu qu'il ai oublié... Pitié...

« -Bon, pourquoi tes mains elles bavent putain? »

... Dieu à la con.

Bon, première tentative: esquive.

« -De quoi tu parles?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Dei'... Tes mains m'ont bavé dessus!

-Comme si des mains pouvait baver, franchement ne pas manger ça te réussit pas... D'ailleurs, t'es pas censé être affamé toi? Je crois qu'il reste...

-Changes pas de sujet et montres. »

... Putain pourquoi lui?

Deuxième tentative: résistance.

« -Je vois pas pourquoi je te montrerais mes mains.

-Hum... Voyons voir que je réfléchisse...

-Ouah. Réfléchis pas trop, ça va chauffer là-haut!!!!

-TA GUEULE! Donc, tu vas me les montrer sinon je te force à me les montrer, ce qui serait dommage... J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'engueuler avec toi alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver... »

...

Affrontement.

« -Très bien mais... Non, je veux pas c'est...

-Quoi?

-Dégueulasse.

-Bah montres moi les, je suis le seul à juger si c'est aussi dégueulasse que tu le penses, non? »

Il devait avouer que sur ce coup là, il avait raison, mais... Ces horreurs qu'il avait, c'était une des principales raisons de ce qu'il était devenu... Un criminel. Enfin il n'était même pas un criminel, il était un criminel raté. Un raté. Une erreur de fabrication.

« -Dei', montres. »

Soupirant, il se tourna vers le prêtre et ouvrit lentement les mains. A l'intérieur de ses paumes, il y a avait...

« -Des bouches? Tu... T'as des PUTAINS DE BOUCHES DANS LES MAINS???????????? »

Et voilà on y était. Comme d'habitude. Dégout, honte, perversité, trahison... C'est tout ce qu'elles apportaient.

« -Attends tu me fais chier juste pour ça? Bordel c'est pas une horreur, c'est énooooooooooooorme*!!!!! Et tu peux faire quoi avec ça? Et pourquoi je les ai pas vu plus tôt?

-Je les couds. Enfin des médecins me les ont cousu, mais elles arrivent toujours à bouffer les fils.

-Elles sont indépendantes? C'est pas comme une bouche normale?

-Non. Enfin si, je peux les contrôler mais que jusqu'à un certain niveau, après elles agissent seules.

-C'est trop bizarre... t'es vraiment unique comme gars tu le sais? »

Il était sincère, pas méchant, pas pervers... Juste sincère. Une sorte de chaleur réchauffa le ventre de Deidara, mais pas la chaleur sexuelle, non celle-ci était beaucoup plus douce... Agréable...

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, et deux petits sourires sur ses paumes.

« -Toi aussi t'es unique Hidan... Vraiment unique... »

La fin de soirée qui se déroula fût une des plus agréables pour les deux compères. Il mangèrent (ENFIN se permit de rajouter le ventre à Hidan) et s'allongèrent dans le lit de Deidara (Hidan avait peur que des puces aient infecté son ancien lit à cause de l'autre Truc) pour discuter. Et ils parlèrent. Beaucoup. Et de tout. De leur passé, de leur présent, et même de leur futur. Et c'est l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent, bercés par la chaleur et la douceur de la présence de celui qu'ils, pour la première fois, respectaient et même... Aimaient?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasori fit une dernière inspection des cellules avant de repartir chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte des deux petits nouveaux, et resta bloqué sur le seuil. Le bruit de la porte ne les avait pas réveillé, ils n'avaient pas bougé... Face à face, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, la main de Hidan posée sur les côtes de Deidara, et cet air si... Paisible et serein collés à leur visage... Ils étaient magnifiques.

Si seulement...

Sasori referma la porte doucement et s'y adossa. Si seulement il lui avait dit... Kisame n'aurait pas fui, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné... Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour remarquer qu'un des agents de nuit lui parlait. Il ne le laissa pas finir et partit.

Il se rendit aux vestiaires tel un automate, ouvrant et fermant les portes sans même les regarder. Il retira ses vêtements de travail, remit ceux qu'il portait ce matin et se partit en direction du parking. Il monta dans sa voiture, mit le contact, sortit du bâtiment et rentra chez lui, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Tout était fait automatiquement. Sans aucune émotion visible sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il se refusait de penser. Son expression, sur son visage... Colère et tristesse. Et c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute... Il aurait tout donner pour effacer cette image qui le hantait maintenant... Il ne voulait pas voir ce sentiment sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait...

Arrivé enfin chez lui, il ne prit pas la peine de manger et alla directement prendre une douche pour enfin aller se coucher.

Mais cette nuit-là, Sasori ne pût s'endormir. Il savait que demain il devrait tout lui dire, tout lui avouer.

Cette nuit là et pour la première fois depuis 19 ans, Akasuna no Sasori avait peur.

[...]

« -Tu sais, il était prêt à devenir comme toi... Ne plus parler. Être vide. Et ça juste pour ce petit con arrogant... Je... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tu comprends? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser devenir comme toi... Je... Pardonnes moi... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne t'embêteront plus, Itachi... »

Madara caressa la joue de son protégé délicatement pendant quelques minutes. Les yeux d'Itachi se fermèrent petit à petit, comme un enfant qui s'endort. Lorsque Madara fût certain qu'il était tout à fait endormit, il soupira et commença à se lever. Il ne se mit pas debout cette nuit...

« -Qu... QUOI? »

Une main, sur la sienne. Une main douce, fine et blanche... Itachi le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de partir. Madara ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux... Il se rassit et se retourna rapidement face à son cousin.

« -Itachi? Hey... Regardes-moi... Itachi... Lèves la tête... Allez, s'il te plaît petit ange... »

Et l'ange releva la tête. L'ange le regarda. Ses yeux était toujours vide, comme ceux d'une poupée, brisée. Mais sa main... Sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne... Une larme roula sur la joue du directeur. Depuis toutes ces années, il attendait un signe de ce genre... Mais le plus infime... Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il lui offrait...

Madara appela rapidement un des gardiens de nuit.

« -Oui, Madara-sama?

-Je dors ici cette nuit, vous ne dites rien à personne, est-ce bien clair?

-Oui monsieur le directeur.

-Et rammenez moi une autre couverture avant de fermer la porte.

-Très bien monsieur le directeur. »

La gardien partie, Madara retira ses chaussures et s'allongea aux côtés de celui qui hantait son cœur. Il mit Itachi doucement contre lui et étala la couverture que le gardien lui apporta. Il entendit la porte se fermer, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du souffle de son cousin dans son cou. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment... Il était aux anges. Ou plutôt l'ange était à lui...

Il s'endormit quelques temps après, la main d'Itachi toujours enroulée à la sienne.

Il ne vit pas les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent doucement. Il ne vit pas le léger sourire de son petit protégé... Il ne sentit même pas les lèvres du plus jeune des Uchiha déposer un baiser papillon sur sa joue, une légère lueur de culpabilité dans le regard...

* * *

(*: En mode Benjamin Castaldi n'est ce pas Kisamette XD.)

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fait ^^. En espérant que vous avez aimé ^^! Encore merci pour toutes les reviews (laissez en encore si ça vous dit... ... S'il vous plaît, par pitié... Mettez des reviews *.*!!!!!!).

A la prochaine ^^!


End file.
